Entra en mi vida
by gambacho
Summary: Mugi es rechazada por su novia, y busca la manera de recuperarla, pero no puede hacerlo sola, necesita ayuda de una profesional
1. Chapter 1

Olaaa, aunque no me lo crean estoy nerviosa, por saber como me ha quedado, pero bueno, acá esta mi primer SawaMugi, estoy nerviosa, pero igual me encanta trabajar en este, es un reto que yo me hice a mi misma jejeje.

Esta en un universo alterno, bueno espero a alguien le guste.

…**..**

**Entra en mi vida**

(¿?) terminamos

(¿?) ¿Qué? ¿es una broma? ¿cierto Kira chan? /preguntaba la rubia dudosa pero con un hilo de esperanza aun /

(Kira) /Kira era una chica bajita de cabello rubio, corto hasta los hombros y ojos castaños, delgada y siempre a la moda/ terminamos, no es una broma Mugi chan, yo te quiero pero siento que debo experimentar mas, además también conocí a alguien

(Mugi) /Era una chica rubia, de ojos azules, llevaba dos trenzas, una a cada lado, y anteojos de aro grueso, uniforme holgado y zapatos gastados notablemente/ ¿alguien? ¿Quién? ¿de la…? /interrumpida/

(¿?) /una chica alta de cabello negro y largo en una cola, ojos verdes y de aspecto bastante rudo/ ¿Kira estas lista?

(Mugi) Suzuki san /miro de pie a cabeza a la chica que por cierto era la mas popular y atractiva de toda la escuela, mas bien de todas las escuelas de la zona/ mierda /susurro/

(Kira) una segundo Suzuki san

(Suzuki) ¿es importante el asunto que debes de arreglar con esta cuatro ojos? /dijo despectiva al mirar a la chica/

(Mugi) pero nosotras /interrumpida/

(Kira) Mugi chan, lo nuestro se dio porque somos amigas desde la infancia, mas bien nuestros padres son amigos, ¿en serio creíste que alguien como yo se fijaría en alguien como vos? Eso jamás hubiese sucedido si nuestros padres no fueran amigos, bueno nos vemos, Mugi no lo tomes personal /se volteo y salió tomada del brazo de la chica pelinegra/

(Mugi) esto es una mierda /dijo muy dolida/

Mugi estaba dolida y decepcionada, pero entendía que no podía compararse con Suzuki, era mas atractiva, con una gran personalidad, buen gusto para todo, llego a los condominios donde vivía con su padre, observo un camión de mudanza, su casa quedaba en el cuarto nivel, mientras iba por el segundo nivel observo el apartamento donde se estaban mudando, no logro ver al nuevo inquilino, así que siguió de paso, hasta llegar a su casa, abrió y no vio a nadie

(Mugi) ¡llegue! No se para que lo anuncio si no hay nadie en casa /suspiro/ bueno, hare las tareas /sus ojos estaban aguados, pero llorar la haría sentirse demasiado estúpida/ mejor me preparo un buen té caliente

Preparo su té y lo comió con algún pan que había sobrado del día anterior, la tarde paso lenta, hizo sus tareas y vio su novela de las 8 de la noche al momento su padre llego

(Sr. Kotobuki) ¡llegue¡ /dijo el señor muy contento con una caja en la mano/

(Mugi) bienvenido papá /dijo forzando una sonrisa/

(Sr. Kotobuki) oh vamos, si me recibes así, no me darán ganas de entrar, mira hasta traje pasteles de la pastelería del centro, tus favoritos

(Mugi) gracias pá pero no tengo mucha hambre hoy /dijo desanimada/ te calentare la comida

(Sr. Kotobuki) ¡no! ¡comeremos fuera! ¡vamos! Busca tu suéter y tu gorra, esta un poco frio ahí fuera, vamos a comer fuera, encontré un buen puesto de Yakisoba te encantara /dijo tratando de animar a su pequeña/ ¡y no acepto un no!

(Mugi) bien /fue por su suéter y su gorra/ cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza, quien te saca de ahí

(Sr. Kotobuki) ¿Cómo crees que logre que tu madre se casara conmigo? /rio orgulloso/

(Mugi) vamos

Cerraron la puerta del apartamento, y bajaron, cuando llegaron al segundo nivel ambos escucharon un gemido, suave pero lo escucharon, la puerta del nuevo inquilino estaba media abierta, ambos se miraron, dudaron un poco pero luego se asomaron a la puerta para ver, bueno puede que ese gemido sea de alguien en peligro, pero no, no era alguien en peligro, a no ser que estar en medio de un orgasmo sea peligroso, dos mujeres disfrutaban de la mejor sesión sexual que podía existir, los dos Kotobuki estaban boquiabiertos, el papá de Mugi le tapo los ojos inmediatamente

(Sr. Kotobuki) /voz baja/ eso no lo pueden ver los niños

(Mugi) /voz suave también/ ¡¿Qué? ¡no se vale! ¡quiero ver! /logro mover un poco los dedos de su padre de su rostro/ ¡oh!

(Sr. Kotobuki) v-vamos /agarro a Mugi de la mano y terminaron de salir de los condominios/

(Mugi) ¿Quién de las dos será la inquilina?

(Sr. Kotobuki) esperemos que las dos /dijo emocionado/

(Mugi) ¡pá! ¡y luego me regañas por lo que leo!

(Sr. Kotobuki) ¡ahh! ¡pero son lindas! ¡además lo que lees no es para niñas de tu edad! Además, usted señorita tiene novia, no es bueno que este viendo otras chicas

(Mugi) ¿Cuál? Kira me dejo

Caminaban, mientras Mugi contaba todo lo que había pasado, al final su único amigo era su padre, y confiaba en él como a nadie en el mundo, llegaron al puesto de Yakisoba, el trataba de animarla

(Sr. Kotobuki) bueno entonces Kira chan, no se merece a mi princesa /abrazo a su hija/

(Mugi) gracias pá, pero no soy una princesa, solo mírame, ni siquiera luzco atractiva, hasta yo comprendo la decisión de Kira chan

(Sr. Kotobuki) eso no es cierto, sos tan bella como tu madre lo era, así que no vuelvas a decir que no lo sos

Ambos regresaron al apartamento, ya un mes desde que había sido rechazada, dejada y humillada por la que había sido su novia, además de acostumbrarse y admirar a la nueva inquilina que todos los días llevaba una chica diferente y todas salían felices y sonrientes, esa mujer debía ser demasiado increíble, tanto para que las mujeres respetaran sus turnos, las chicas simplemente llegaban en el día que les tocaba y ninguna reclamaba, definitivamente necesitaba el secreto de esa tipa. Mugi iba para la escuela, cuando se cruzo con la nueva vecina, ambas se quedaron mirando, sin saber como reaccionar, estaban serias hasta que Mugi rompió el silencio

(Mugi) "carajos que es linda, cabello sedoso y café como el mismo chocolate, rostro perfecto, ojos armónicamente combinados con su belleza y color de cabello, estatura exacta, alta pero no demasiado, y tiene un cuerpo envidiable, pero no creo que sea suficiente para tener a todas esa mujeres tan domadas" ¿Cómo lo haces? /pregunto muy seria/

(¿?) ¿Cómo hago que? /no entendía la pregunta de la chica/

(Mugi) lo de las chicas, todas respetan su turno y ninguna reniega, y todas están lindas

(¿?) ¡ah! Eso, son mujeres, simplemente es eso, son mujeres /dijo sin mucho cuidado/

(Mugi) también lo sos /dijo sin entender su respuesta/

(¿?) uhm /asintió/ pero digamos que ellas son mas sensibles que yo, y mas necesitadas, ¿acaso te gusta una chica y no sabes como acercarte? /presuntuosa/

(Mugi) no, mi novia me dejo, y la quiero de vuelta

(¿?) ¿Por qué te dejo? /la vio de pie a cabeza/ ah… no, no me digas que ya se porque te dejo, se nota

(Mugi) eso no era necesario /al sentirse juzgada por la mirada de la chica/

(¿?) soy Sawako /dijo caminando hacia fuera del edificio/ lo principal para que una chica este a tu lado y se comporte

(Mugi) /la siguió inmediato y atenta a lo que la chica decía/

(Sawako) hacer que te necesite, que te necesite tanto, que aprenda a luego a comportarse y aceptar lo que le corresponde

(Mugi) ¿y como hago eso?

(Sawako) no tenes que demostrar que la necesitas, simplemente ignórala

(Mugi) pero quiero recuperarla no alejarla

(Sawako) ¿en serio estas dudando de lo que te digo? /vamos, tenia a la mujer que quería cuando quería y como quería, era estúpido dudar de lo que ella era capaz/

(Mugi) perdón, no fue de mala intención /dijo intentando no enfadarla, definitivamente ella era una maestra en el arte de la seducción/

(Sawako) suéltate el pelo, esas trenzas no ayudan, son bastante feas /dijo sin una pizca de amabilidad/

(Mugi) bien "grosera"/se soltó el cabello/

(Sawako) levanta el pecho, no te encorves, sos una mujer, disfruta de serlo

(Mugi) es algo vergonzoso, levantar el pecho, son muy grandes

(Sawako) te acostumbraras, y luego dale celos, a todo esto ¿Cómo tengo que llamarte?

(Mugi) Mugi esta bien

(Sawako) bien, entonces ya te lo dije, ignórala, no hables con ella, pero no muestres tristeza, eso solo la hará sentirse fuerte y mas importante, bueno me voy por este lado

(Mugi) nos vemos gracias /se despidió/

La rubia caminaba a la escuela pensando en los consejos de la chica, aunque dudaba aun, pero nada perdía con probar, al final era ese su ultimo intento, todo este tiempo había estado rogando por el amor de aquella chica, así que había decidido dar el ultimo intento, llego al salón, vio a Kira, reía e incluso al verla hizo mala cara, luego susurro algo y ella y sus amigas se echaron a reír burlonas, Mugi camino a su asiento que era justo tras de Kira

(Kira) si vienes… /La rubia camino y la dejo con la palabra en la boca/

(Mugi) /le ignoro completamente, logro observar que durante las clases la chica había estado inquieta, cuando las clases terminaron, solo se levanto de su asiento/ Kira chan

(Kira) /volvió a verle/ ya suponía… /interrumpida/

(Mugi) me das permiso, es que estas en medio del camino /sonrió amable y luego solo se fue del salón, iba satisfecha había funcionado, llego a su apartamento y comió con una enorme sonrisa/

Esa había sido la rutina durante tres días, pero parecía que ya no causaba tanto efecto, Kira empezaba acostumbrarse a que no le hablara, la cuestión es que ya no estaba funcionando, y si ese método había funcionado, supuso que los demás también lo harían; Era tarde, esperaba que saliera la chica de turno, estaba sentada en las gradas frente al apartamento de su vecina, la puerta se abrió y Sawako vio a la chica toda fastidiada, y simplemente decidió cerrar la puerta, pero la chica puso el pie antes que la cerrara

(Mugi) por favor /suplicante/

(Sawako) /abrió la puerta / ¿por favor que? Estoy cansada

(Mugi) ayúdame, lo que me aconsejaste funciono, pero solo por poco tiempo /dijo algo mucho desesperada/

(Sawako) ¿a mi que? Mira, yo tengo trabajo que hacer, además tengo que limpiar este desorden, estoy muy ocupada

(Mugi) por favor, por favor, por favor /suplico desesperada/

(Sawako) ¿y que gano yo con ayudarte?

(Mugi) ¿una vecina feliz? /sonrió amable y dulce/

(Sawako) eso no me sirve, buenas noches, ya conoces el camino

(Mugi) /no sabia que hacer, pero definitivamente necesitaba la ayuda de ella, era una experta/ ¡te limpiare todo este desorden, prepare la comida y te atenderé mientras trabajas! ¿te sirve eso?

(Sawako) /pensaba en lo que la chica decía, era un buen intercambio, ella no tenia tiempo suficiente para encargarse de todo eso, y si esa mocosa lo hacia solo por que la convirtiera en una cazadora/ bien, pero si no logras, lo de recuperar a tu chica, no es mi culpa

(Mugi) claro, estoy consiente de eso, bueno comenzare limpiando y ordenando, vos trabaja, y cuando este la comida, me explicas un poco mas ¿te parece? /pregunto dudosa/

(Sawako) bien /termino de abrir la puerta/

Mugi se dedico a ordenar aquel apartamento que estaba hecho un desastre y Sawako estaba en el escritorio terminando su trabajo, después de un rato la rubia informo que ya estaba la comida, ambas se sentaron en la mesa

(Sawako) /probo la comida/ sabe bien

(Mugi) que bueno saber que te agrado /amable/

(Sawako) /se quedo mirando un rato/ lo principal que debemos cambiar es tu forma de vestir es horrible, esas ropas son enormes

(Mugi) m-me parecen lindas, y cómodas /dijo algo avergonzada/

(Sawako) definitivamente… ¿queres a tu chica devuelta o no?

(Mugi) mi pá me las compra así, porque dice que estoy en crecimiento

(Sawako) es tu padre, es normal que quiera cubrir todo lo que te delata mujer, ¿tenes dinero?

(Mugi) tengo un poco ahorrado

(Sawako) conozco un buen lugar, donde la ropa es buena y barata, cambiaremos esas fachas y vas a arrasar

(Mugi) no quiero arrasar, solo quiero que ella vuelva conmigo

(Sawako) ahí está el problema, tu mentalidad es demasiado pobre, debes pensar en arrasar, las mujeres siempre buscan a quien arrasa, a las que tienen a todas las chicas, a las que parece imposible alcanzar, luego ¿bailar? /dudosa, se notaba a leguas que era una sabelotodo, las mejores notas y las peores fachas /

(Mugi) ¿Qué es eso?

(Sawako) ¿no sabes bailar? /empezaba a preocuparse en verdad/

(Mugi)n-no, bueno es que prefiero la música clásica

(Sawako) ¿a quien carajos le importa? Amo el Heavy, es el choque de las almas, pero tambien me encanta el choque de los cuerpos, así que bailar es importante, bueno primero la ropa y luego el baile, y luego lo mas importante

(Mugi) /sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sus orejas muy atentas/ ¿lo mas importante?

(Sawako) actitud y celos, eso es lo mas importante /dijo sonriente y presuntuosa, como si todas sus hazañas pasaran en su mente en ese instante/

Ya era tarde así que Mugi fue a su casa, su padre aun no llegaba dejo la comida en la mesa cubierta con un mensaje cariñoso, luego fue a su cama, observo la foto en la mesita al lado de su cama, la cual lucia desgastada y tenia una lámpara simple en color verde pastel, observaba a su madre y a su padre sonrientes y ella pequeña en medio de ambos, lucia muy feliz

(Mugi) me haces mucha falta má, cuida a mi pá de regreso /beso la foto y luego termino de acostarse para dormirse, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, pensando en que pronto tendría a su novia de vuelta, sin darse cuenta termino por dormirse/

…

¿Qué tal estuvo? Bueno espero alguien se haya pasado a leer, y que no haya estado tan mal, bueno nos leemos


	2. Chapter 2

Olaaa, ¿Qué tal? Bueno, acá esta el otro capitulo perdón por la demora, y gracias a quienes me leyeron, espero no este tan mal este capitulo, se les quiere, y gracias por darle una chance a mi SawaMugi a leer…

…**.**

**¡Hasta la campanilla!**

La mañana llego, estaba algo nublada, un sol suave y cálido medio lograba colarse sin tratar de esforzarse, el día se veía bastante cómodo y agradable, fue a la escuela y por la tarde se reunió con Sawako, fueron a una tienda en el centro de la ciudad, estaba bastante oculta pero estaba bastante surtida, Sawako entro con confianza saludo a la vendedora, entro como por su casa, escogió ropa a montón, Mugi miraba algunos suéteres, luego sintió que la jalaron era la peli café, le llevo a los vestidores, le quito el suéter gris oscuro que tenia en sus manos, y le dio todo lo que se tenia que medir, varios estilos, vestidos, pantalones, shorts etc. Sawako esperaba que ella se probara la ropa, acertó en varias prendas, pero definitivamente la actitud de la chica no ayudaba mucho, termino de escoger casi todas, solo faltaba la última y como siempre acertó. Tenia que admitirse que tenía buen gusto y bueno ojo.

(Sawako) bueno, terminamos con la ropa, vamos por los zapatos y luego uno que otro producto, y luego vendrá el trabajo pesado

(Mugi) ¿pesado? Pero si pensé que el trabajo pesado era este /dijo exhausta/

(Sawako) ¿estás loca? El trabajo pesado es tu actitud, enseñarte a bailar y actuar bien, pero bueno, un trato es un trato, estoy hambrienta, compremos los zapatos ¿te alcanza?

(Mugi) para un par quizá /desganada/

(Sawako) uno será suficiente, y bueno te prestare para comprar uno que otro producto, me lo tendrás que pagar con trabajo ¿de acuerdo?

(Mugi) ¬¬ de acuerdo "está aprovechándose" /pensaba desganada/

Caminaron por un rato, luego llegaron a un tienda de productos de belleza, luego regresaron a la casa de Sawako, estaban exhaustas no podía más, pero la rubia sabia que tenia que hacer comida para las dos, porque ese era el jodido trato que ella propuso y hasta ahora no había ganado mucho y había perdido demasiado, sus ahorros, su tiempo y aun seguía sin chica, empezaba a dudar de las capacidades de la peli café, además de estar tan cansada, se levanto del sofá, y fue a preparar la comida, preparo algo simple para las dos, luego Sawako puso música, de varios tipos, que para el oído de Mugi eran bastante escandalosos .

(Mugi) ¿Qué eso? /algo molesta estaba, esa música no era música para sus oídos/

(Sawako) música para el choque de los cuerpos /sonrió maliciosa/

(Mugi) es horrible

(Sawako) bueno, a todas les parece horrible, se quejan, a todas las niñas buenas les parece música de mal gusto, pero cuando saben todo lo que desencadena ya no les parece tan fea, te lo aseguro /rio burlona, no le parecía mas que otra niña bien, renegando/

(Mugi) bien /de mala gana/ ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

(Sawako) /se acerco por atrás, y empezó a bailar, movía sus caderas suave y de manera bastante sensual, puso sus manos en las caderas de la chica, le observo saltar como si la hubiese asustado, topo su cuerpo al de ella/ ahora muévete suavemente, disfruta el ritmo, no te compliques, aprovecha lo que la música te da

(Mugi) /trataba de hacer lo que la peli café le mandaba, pero era difícil y vergonzoso bailar ese tipo de música/

(Sawako) estas tiesa, suéltate un poco mas, relájate /decía intentando enseñarle a moverse un poco, aunque parecía que era imposible/ "calma, paciencia, no se puede esperar mas de una ñoña"

(Mugi) "me siento estúpida por no poder hacerlo, vamos Tsumugi deja de hacer el ridículo y hazlo bien" /pensaba sin poner mucha atención a lo que la música decía, o si la música era molesta, ahora necesitaba aprender a bailar por su propio ego/ "sigue el movimiento de sus manos, sigue sus pasos, despacio, relájate, Tsumugi podes hacerlo, vamos no quedes como tonta"

Después de un buen rato bailando y que por fin lo dominara un poco, lo del baile, se sentaron cansadísimas, comieron y luego el timbre de la puerta sonó, Mugi fue a abrir

(Mugi) yo voy, de todos modos voy saliendo, ahora le toca a la morena de ojos verdes si no me equivoco ¿cierto? /pregunto buscando acertar/

(Sawako) ¿linda cierto? /la rubia asintió/ bueno entonces esfuérzate más, esas chicas no son para cualquiera, anda a tu casa, practica y duérmete, usa la mascarilla que compramos y luego en la mañana pasas por acá, haremos unos arreglos

(Mugi) ¿Qué arreglos? /dudosa y curiosa/

(Sawako) mañana los veras /dijo aburrida/ ahora anda abrirle a mi chica

(Mugi) "no soy tu esclava ¿sabes?" /abrió al puerta/ "que linda" /dijo al ver a la chica/ buenas noches, pasa, ella esta esperándote

(Chica) buenas noches Mugi chan ¿Cómo va el proyecto?

(Mugi) bien, nos vemos /salió del apartamento/

La morena de ojos verdosos entro al apartamento, observo a una Sawako exhausta, la chica se sentó a su lado, y acaricio la larga cabellera y luego le beso en el cuello, metió su mano en la blusa de la chica

(Sawako) /sonrió/

(Morena) ¿y esa sonrisa?

(Sawako) es que Mugi chan es bastante tonta, estaba petrificada cuando le puse música un poco erótica llamémosla así /rio burlona/

(Morena) se paciente es una niña, y bueno tampoco que seas una persona fácil de entender

(Sawako) ¿te molesta que solo durmamos? /dijo a la chica de ojos verdes acariciando el cabello largo y negro/

(Morena) no te preocupes, esta bien si solo dormimos, me hace sentir especial que durmamos juntas /decía amable la chica/

(Sawako) gracias /le dio un beso a la morena/

Sawako y la joven fueron a la cama, la joven se durmió pero Sawako aun no dormía, pensaba en el ajetreado día que había tenido, pensaba en lo graciosa que era su pequeña vecina, y todo lo que hacía por una chica, recordaba que en el pasado ella también lo había hecho todo por un amor, aunque no funciono, quizá aquel sueño frustrado era lo que la impulsaba a querer ayudarla y a que todo le saliera bien, en verdad quería que ella si tuviera esa suerte, así al día siguiente lo haría posible, lentamente sus ojos se cerraron.

0000

Tocaban la puerta con tanta fuerza, que parecía que a lo que golpeaban era a su cabeza, Sawako se levanto toda despeinada y en pijama a abrirla y vio a Mugi en la misma puerta.

(Sawako) ¿puedo ayudarte? /adormitada/

(Mugi) supongo que eso ayudaría, me dijiste que pasara acá por tu casa temprano; aquí estoy /dijo aburrida y decepcionada al ver a su vecina, tan desentendida/ "es una perezosa" /sonrió amable antes que ella se arrepintiera de ayudarle/

(Sawako) /bostezo/ cierto… pasa /fue por un espejo grande/ vení acá

(Mugi) "ahora que va inventar" /fue como le mando la mayor/

(Sawako) solo arreglaremos esto un poco /ajusto mas la blusa, subió un poco la falda y dejo abierta la blusa hasta el inicio de sus senos/ estas perfectas, ahora usa un poco de esto, aprovechemos tu cabello húmedo /echo sobre el cabello un fijador, para que se le viera mejor y mas manejable, aunque llevaba esos lentes enormes, con los pequeños arreglos ahora se veía bastante atractiva y con un estilo intelectual con toque personal/ ¿Quién dijo que las rubias son tontas? Te ves mejor

(Mugi) ¡parezco una cualquiera! /dijo un poco alterada/

(Sawako) ¿…? /no entendía porque se alteraba tanto/ ¿Cuál es el problema con ello? Necesitas atraer todas las miradas a vos, ella tiene que ver que estas mucho mejor sin ella, entonces entenderá, que ella no esta bien sin vos y volverá, es una táctica de celos que va en cuatro pasos

(Mugi) ¿cuatro pasos? ¿puedo saber cuales son? /dijo incomodada por la ropa/

(Sawako) uno: Lo que paso, paso, si ella te dejo, un favor te hizo. Dos: estas tan bien, que hasta te apetece un cambio de look. Tres: conseguiste a una chica mil veces mejor que esa boba que te dejo. Cuatro: esta nueva es tan importante que te hace cambiar para mejor /dijo muy presumida/

(Mugi) bien. Pero no ha pasado nada, no estoy tan bien y no me apetece un nuevo look, no hay una chica mejor que ella, y no hay por quien cambiar /un poco alterada/

(Sawako) /torció los ojos exasperada/ primero, segundo y tercero: ella no lo sabe, así que no nos interesa si es verdad o no y cuarto: tenes que cambiar para mejor por vos misma, no por nadie más /dijo satisfecha de cómo ella se veía/ a todo esto ¿Dónde estudias?

(Mugi) en la escuela femenina Sakuraoga, bueno me voy, nos vemos luego, espero esto funcione /dijo ya un insatisfecha de todo aquello/

(Sawako) ¿a que horas salen las estudiantes hoy en día? /pregunto curiosa/

(Mugi) a las tres ¿acaso queres tirarte a una morena adolescente? ¿no te es suficiente con las tres que ya tenes?

(Sawako) ¬3¬ no es mi culpa que las morenas sean tan lindas /dijo un poco niñona/

(Mugi) si claro, son lindas, pero las rubias son mejores

(Sawako) claro, nos vemos en la tarde /despidió a la chica para que se fuera a la escuela/

(Mugi) adiós "lo que faltaba, que se meta con mis compañeras, peor, todo el mundo se dará cuenta que es una farsa y que ella me esta ayudando, verán que soy patética" /decía muy desesperada, no quería quedar como idiota y mucho menos que ella se riera en su cara por estar tan necesitada de la rubia que la había rechazado/

Llego a la escuela, hacia lo mismo de siempre, ignoraba a la chica, pero ahora nadie la ignoraba a ella, las chicas estaban sorprendidas, que la cuatro ojos, la invisible Kotobuki, la nerda, geek o como quisieran llamarle, tenia todo eso tan escondido. En fin como siempre Kira y Suzuki, se besaban en su cara, Suzuki le restregaba a cada rato que la que quien se tiraba a Kira era ella, esa chica se había tomado personal la situación, a lo mejor si estaba surgiendo efecto y Kira si estaba celosa y lo terminaba demostrando quizá cuando estaba a solas con la morena. Las clases habían acabado, hacia la limpieza en el salón y observaba a la chica que quería, dejarse besar y tocar por aquella otra, vaya que tenia mala suerte, hacer la limpieza el mismo día que ella.

Se podía escuchar a lo lejos un buen motor, se estaciono frente a la escuela un auto rojo, con dibujos que daban a denotar el metal, rines brillantes, metal a todo volumen, todos observaban, la puerta se abrió, una chica jodidamente buena salió del mismo, llevaba pantalón ajustado, un top en negro y una chaqueta, unas gafas oscuras, y el cabello largo y suelto que bailaba con el viento, todos estaban admirados, entro en la escuela sin pedir permiso, las chicas que estaban tomaban videos y fotos, la chica se paraba a hacer preguntas, camino luego segura, se quedo parada en la puerta de un salón, Mugi quedo sorprendida al ver a su vecina en la escuela y con tremendas fachas.

(Mugi) ¿Sawako? /no tenia idea que hacia ahí, solo la vio caminar hacia ella/ ¿Qué ha…? /fue interrumpida, la boca de la peli café le cayo la boca de un beso, al principio estaba en shock, pero luego siguió la corriente, y la beso también, sentía la lengua de ella en su boca y sentía las manos rodándole su cintura/

(Sawako) /eso debía funcionar, además la chica no estaba tan fea después de todo, aunque no fuera su tipo, debía admitir, que su boca tenia buen sabor, sus labios eran algo resecos, pero eso le daba sensación de querer mojarlos/

(Mugi) /había que aceptarlo, esa mujer sabia besar, ahora entendía un poco del porque aquellas mujeres estaban loca por ella, también la sensación de sentirse muy bien sujetada de su cintura era genial, sintió como quedo pegada a la pared y el beso seguía sin problema alguno, y su lengua jugaba con la de la peli café, por inercia se agarro de los brazos de Sawako/

(Sawako) /estaba falta de aire se despego, abrió sus ojos y observo a Mugi abrir los suyos lentamente, sus ojos tenían cierto destellitos celeste, era la sensación que tenia en ese momento, por un instante aquello parecía real/

(Mugi)/sus ojos cafés, podía compararse con el café de la mañana, cálido y un poco dulce, era bastante agradable mirarle, sus labios eran suaves, y estaban bastante rosados, todo lo demás por un instante pequeño había desaparecido/ eh /nerviosa, tratando de romper aquella pequeña incomodidad que había quedado/ ¿Qué fue eso? /dijo en voz baja/

(Sawako) un beso /dijo suave también/ sigue la corriente, ni se te ocurra ver a nadie cuando nos marchemos /tomo la mano de Mugi y la saco del salón/

(Kira) /aquella mujer que acaba de besar a Mugi, no, besar no, le comió la boca, y estaba mas que segura que le había tocado hasta la campanilla, esa mujer era tan sexy, y mas grande ¿Cómo carajos Mugi había conseguido a una mujer así? Vamos, Mugi tenia un gran corazón y todo eso, pero nadie se fijaba en una chica como ella, entonces ¿Por qué tenia ese monumento de mujer a su lado?/ "Mugi" /debía admitir, que sentía celos, se sentía desplazada ¿tan poco le importaba que ya estaba tan bien?/ ya me voy, tengo que ir a hacer un mandado de mi madre

(Suzuki) te acompaño /dijo seria/

(Kira) no gracias, no es necesario /dijo seria y le beso, luego solo se fue/

(Suzuki) otra vez esa cuatro ojos, eso no me agrada, ninguna chica me rechaza por una estúpida /dijo muy enojada/

Caminaban de la mano, Sawako miraba de reojo a las chicas que le parecían lindas

(Sawako) /voz suave, solo para que Mugi le escuchara/ aquella de cabello café es linda.

(Mugi) esa es Hirasawa, guitarra principal de la banda de la escuela una de las cinco mas populares /dijo sin tanto entusiasmo/

(Sawako) linda, la morena de coletas /una chica bastante linda morena de ojos marrones/

(Mugi) Azusa, la otra guitarrista, y otra de las cinco mas populares

(Sawako) y se nota porque, esa chica alta es linda, y que generosos senos tiene /dijo observando a la chica que parecía avergonzada/ linda

(Mugi) Mío chan, solo diré que tiene su propio club de fans y es la bajista /aburrida/

(Sawako) ¿y esa castaña? Es bastante cool /dijo al mirar a la chica que le miro, sin entender nada/

(Mugi) si que lo es, baterista de la banda y novia de la bajista

(Sawako) ósea que es otra de las populares

(Mugi) así es /dijo aburrida/

(Sawako) hazla tus amigas, te servirá /dijo a la joven rubia/

(Mugi) ¿Cómo lo haría? Son inalcanzables

(Sawako) solo son mocosas de escuela /contesto/

(Mugi) pero no son como yo, lucen genial, son geniales y están en una banda ¿no se si lo captaste? /dijo molesta/

(Sawako) lo entiendo, pero seria lo mejor, ¿tocas algún instrumento? /curiosa/

(Mugi) el piano Mugi tiene que ver con el rock?

(Sawako) si tocas el piano, tocas el teclado, así que eso significa que podes estar en una banda, te serviría también para distraerte, estas muy obsesionada con esa chica por cierto ¿Dónde esta? Ni siquiera la vi como es, ni siquiera vi si vale la pena que te esfuerces tanto

(Mugi) estaba en el salón, ¿no digas que no la notaste?

(Sawako) ah, claro, la del salón "ni siquiera me fije bien en esas chicas, pensé que serviría para que esparcieran el rumor" bueno, por lo menos nos vio

(Mugi) esperamos que sirva /llegaron a la salida de la escuela observo el auto que estaba en la entrada/ increíble ¿tuyo?

(Sawako) nop, de una amiga, anda sube /dijo a la chica que parecía muy encantada/

Subieron al auto, las demás estudiantes observaban el auto y a su compañera subir en el, además de ir acompañada por una mujer mayor que ella y jodidamente sexy, en cuanto a Mugi iba asombrada por todo lo que veía dentro de ese auto, ese tipo de cosas jamás se imaginaria que las vería….

…..

¿Qué tal estuvo? Bueno espero no tan mal, no se mucho de instrumentos musicales, ni de muchas cosas, pero espero que les guste ¿review? Plissssssssssss bueno gracias por leerme me hace feliz y me siento emocionada cuando me caen reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Olaaaaaa si me tarde lo sé, pero más vale tarde que nunca, espero les guste, a mi si me gusto mucho, acá se los dejo gracias por pasarse

…

**Por un beso **

Iban en el auto de la amiga de Sawako, aunque Mugi sospechaba que esa amiga, también había pasado por la supervisión de la castaña en su habitación, sentía que la conocía de ratos, era tan fácil de ver, pero bueno quejarse en ese momento seria estúpido, ese carro estaba ¡wow!, estaba encantada por todo lo que había en el auto y de cómo lo habían arreglado…

(Mugi) ¿este espejo para que es? /emocionada/

(Sawako) retrovisor, para mirar atrás /tranquila/

(Mugi) ¿esta cajita con lusitas? /señalo el reproductor/

(Sawako) reproductor es de donde sale la música /contesto, nuevamente tranquila la chica, mientras conducía/

(Mugi) ¡oh! ¿Qué hacen en ese lugar? /señalo unos de esos lugares de entretenimiento, donde hay billar, boliche, futbolito y juegos/

(Sawako) ¿en serio no sabes para que es eso?

(Mugi) no /decía muy inocente/

(Sawako) /no entendía como una chica de su edad aun no sabia lo que era un boliche, hizo una U y volvió para estacionarse en frente de aquel local, apago el auto y salió del mismo, miro a la rubia que aun estaba sentada en el mismo/ ¿vamos o te quedas? /la chica salió algo dudosa/

(Mugi) ¿no es peligroso? /pregunto algo temerosa/

(Sawako) tranquila, yo te cuidare /dijo guiñándole el ojo a la chica, quien rio suavecito/

(Mugi) /sonrió/ gracias, me hace sentir mas segura saber que me cuidaras /dijo burlona, y siguió a la chica/

Entraron al lugar, había bastante gente, algunos con aspecto dudoso y otros algo extravagantes, Sawako saludo a la gente, y a una de sus chicas jugando billar, presento a Mugi con sus amigos, pidió una soda para Mugi y un bebida un poquito más fuerte para ella, todos estaban de lo mas divertidos, la rubia miraba sin entender el propósito del juego ni nada del mismo, Sawako le dio un palo para el juego

(Mugi) no se como se juega /dijo avergonzada/

(Sawako) bien, te explico, nos hemos dividido en dos equipos, ellos llevan las bolas de un solo fondo, y nosotros las rayadas, la idea es meter todas excepto la negra, ya que es la que debe entrar por ultimo, luego que ya no haya mas bolas debes meter la negra para ganar, si lo haces antes que las demás, entonces perdemos y bueno puedes agarrar el palo de esta manera y apoyar la punta en tu pulgar o entre el índice y el central /explico/

(Mugi) bien /se inclino para hacer el tiro, pero sentía su mano insegura/

(Sawako) deja te ayudo en la primera /se inclino con ella y rodeo con su brazo para alcanzar el palo/

(Mugi) /el rostro de Sawako estaba cerca, vaya que era bonita demás, su perfil era suave y sus labios carnosos, y el olor de su cabello aunque mezclado con el cigarrillo del lugar, olía estupendo/ gracias

(Sawako) no te preocupes, ahora ya sabes como se hace

Jugaron billar por un buen rato, luego se fueron del lugar, Sawako le invito a puesto de comida…

(Sawako) ¿la conoces de hace mucho? ¿a tu chica? /curiosa/

(Mugi) nuestros padres son amigos, bueno mi padre trabaja para la empresa de su padre, pero son muy amigos, nos conocemos desde pequeñas, logre conseguir una beca para estudiar en Sakuraoga /sonrió amable/

(Sawako) ya veo, es una buena escuela, y tenían una relación ¿hace mucho? Como pareja

(Mugi) bueno llevamos, digo llevábamos un año y medio juntas

(Sawako) eso es bastante, puedo ver que estas muy enamorada para hacer todo esto, pero déjame aconsejarte algo, si ella lo hizo una vez, lo de dejarte, lo volverá a hacer y no intentara mejorar nada

(Mugi) lo sé, es un riesgo que he decidido tomar, y tratare de ser mejor para que no suceda de nuevo, y lo lograre gracias a tu ayuda /le sonrió amable/

(Sawako) /leve pero muy leve sonrojo, ella era muy linda y agradable, bueno a veces, la cuestión es que esa manera tan segura de arriesgarse, le sorprendió, aun así, creía que aquella chica no merecía que le quisiera de esa manera/ claro, cuenta con ello, es muy dulce de tu parte, hace mucho que no veía a alguien luchar así por un amor, es muy tierno /observo un leve sonrojo por haberle dicho eso, puso su manos sobre la cabeza de la chica/ ¡sos increíble!

Después de comer, fueron juntas a los condominios, hablaban de la música, Sawako explica el heavy y Mugi reía graciosa, luego Mugi explicaba que le gustaba de su música y Sawako se sonreía complacida por escucharle, llegaron a los condominios, en la puerta de su apartamento, una morena muy molesta esperaba…

(Mugi) se te armo /dijo suave/ buena suerte /se despidió de Sawako y siguió hasta su apartamento/ "ojala no se haya metido en muchos problemas" /entro a su casa/

(Sr. Kotobuki) Mugi querida, bienvenida, he preparado comida, te sirvo veni a sentarte /pidió amable/

(Mugi) gracias pá pero ya comí, solo dame un poco de té /sonrió, parecía estar de muy buen humor, no podía negarlo, ni ocultarlo, se la había pasado muy genial, jamás se había divertido así, aprendió a jugar billar, y comió un comida con aspecto raro pero deliciosa, estaba mas que servida por ese día, podía dormir tranquila/

(Sr. Kotobuki) Mi pequeña esta creciendo /sirvió té para ambos, y un trozo de pan dulce, se sentaron en la sala y veían la novela de la tarde/ eh, Mugi ¿Dónde pasaste la tarde? Llame a casa y no te encontré, recibí una llamada de la escuela, que te vieron con una persona de dudosa reputación

(Mugi) ¿uhm? ¿dudosa? "mmm, bueno en realidad si es de dudosa reputación" solo son chisme pá, no te preocupes, por cierto este té, ¿de donde lo sacaste?

(Sr. Kotobuki) ya veo, ¿Quién es esa persona? ¿le conozco?

(Mugi) /rio suavecito y algo burlona/ tranquilo pá, si no es Kira chan, no es nadie /se levanto del sofá/ bueno papito, iré a dormir a mi cuarto, hare mis tareas y me dormiré /se acerco a su padre, y beso la frente del mismo/ buenas noches pá, gracias por preocuparte /fue a su habitación, se sentó en la cama y luego se tiro para quedar acostada/ ¡fue increíble! /se le vino a la mente el rostro de Sawako mientras jugaba, muy concentrada, se veía encantadora, ahora entendía el porque las chicas gustaban de ella, dentro de su manera tan molesta y presuntuosa de ser, era tambien muy concentrada en lo que hacia, amable con todos y bueno, no podía dejarlo de lado/ es muy atractiva, supongo que eso ayuda mucho

Entro a su apartamento, acompañada de la chica, quien la abrazaba melosamente, bueno extrañamente ahora le parecía melosa, prendió la tele, se quito la chaqueta, y se tiro en le sofá, al instante la chica hizo lo mismo se metió al sofá y se acerco a Sawako para besarle, la cual no respondía, después de un momento aun intentándolo, obtuvo respuesta de la peli café, quien le tomo y empezó a acariciarle, aunque le sentía bastante brusca no podía negar que le agradaba, el simple hecho de que ella estuviera ahí besándole y tocándole, aun sabiendo que lo hacía solo para salir del compromiso de estar con ella, no significaba que no le excitaba, después de un momento, de terminar , de morir por querer tocar a Sawako, seguirla besando y mucho mas, pero ella estaba distante desde que llego, termino de hacer lo suyo y se puso una camiseta fue a la cocina por una pera, tomo su reproductor de música y salió del apartamento, se reclino en el balcón que estaba en cada finalización de las gradas y veía la calle, se puso los audífonos y puso metal, para relajarse, cantaba en voz baja mientras seguí viendo a los autos pasar…

Había que hacer tareas, y tratar de no distraerse, aunque era difícil, después de bañarse fue hasta la pequeña mesa que tenia en la habitación, estaba justo frente a la ventana, podía ver las palomas que llegaban a la ventana, por el acostumbrado panecillo que dejaba en forma de migajas, estaba destrozando el pan, mientras lo hacia su lapicera con la que hacia las tereas, cayo por la ventana, al instante por la misma sorpresa, tambien cayo el pan, se levanto de inmediato y corrió a buscar el lapicero…

Era relajante ver los autos, e incluir tambien el ver a las personas, sintió un pequeño toque en su cabeza, luego escucho un sonido, miro hacia el suelo vio un lapicero, se agacho a recogerlo, era rosado con dibujos de conejitos y zorritos, al momento sintió un golpe en la cabeza un poco mas fuerte, y observo a su lado un panecillo medio destrozado, estaba molesta, sale a relajarse y le caen cosas en la cabeza, escucho pasos, seguro era el dueño de esas cosas, ya vería con quien se había metido, le enseñaría una buena lección, si claro, hubiese sido así, si no hubiese visto bajar de manera tan preocupada, que le hacia ver tan tierna, y además, con el cabello mojado, provocando leve sonrojo en sus mejías, poco notable, sobre todo por sentirse avergonzada del hecho que aquellos objetos cayeron su cabeza, seguro dejándola como una completa boba…

(Mugi) ¡lo siento! /decía agitada/

(Sawako) debes tener mas cuidado, deberías estar dormida y no molestar a los vecinos

(Mugi) /sonrió/ lo siento, estaba haciendo tareas, pero siempre dejo comida para los pájaros en mi ventana, bueno panecillos /rio algo burlona/ disculpa

(Sawako) ¬_¬ esas disculpas no valen, si te estas burlando de mi /la chica seguía riendo/ ¡deja de reírte!

(Mugi) lo siento, que tal si /reía/ para /reía/ disculparme, te hago un té, y te doy un panecillo, para las dos

(Sawako) "¿para las dos?" /no quería admitirlo, pero, no quería compartir ese té con nadie mas, lo quería solo para ella, pero recordó que la otra chica seguro ya estaba dormida, así que…/ bien, eh, ¿en mi casa? ¿te parece? /dudosa/

(Mugi) ¡uhm! /asintió/ claro /sonrió/ pon agua al fuego, iré por una rodaja de pan, bueno dos, una para cada una

(Sawako) bien /entro a la casa de nuevo, dejo la puerta abierta, reviso que la otra chica estuviera dormida, efectivamente parecía dormida, fue hasta la cocina, puso agua a calentar, al momento Mugi entro/ ya casi esta el agua

(Mugi) recién la pusiste /rio/

(Sawako) ¬_¬ ¿acaso sos adivina? /dijo seria/

(Mugi) jajaja, acá esta el pan /pues por su pinta, se veía rancio, Mugi fue hasta el horno y los metió, por un momento, luego lo saco termino de hacer el té, y lo sirvió, le agradaba mucho ver el rostro de las personas cuando les servía un té y un buen pan o pastel/

(Sawako) /babeaba por ese olor tan delicioso de ese té y ese pan recién sacadito del horno, lo probo/ ¡riquísimo!

(Mugi) /sonrió satisfecha/ que bien, bueno ya me voy

(Sawako) ¿uhm? ¿no comerás? Dijiste que traías para cada una /confundida/

(Mugi) si, boba, para vos y la bella durmiente /sonrió mientras señalaba en dirección de la habitación/

(Sawako) ¡ah! Era eso /sonrió disimuladamente/ gracias por preocuparte

(Mugi) no hay problema, además, ese fue el trato

(Sawako) claro, lo se /dijo seguido un sorbo de té/

(Mugi) nos vemos mañana temprano /sonrió de nuevo/

(Sawako) claro, te acompaño para cerrar con seguro la puerta /la seguridad ante todo, caminó tras ella, aun se veía su cabello húmedo, lo que le daba el efecto de ser mas oscuro de lo que era, se adelanto para abrir la puerta/ bueno que tengas buenas noches, aunque creo que haciendo tareas, no disfrutaras la noche

(Mugi) ¬_¬ gracias por tu amabilidad, ya había durado mucho /Sawako volvió, quedando ambas muy cerca, demasiado cerca/

(¿?) /aclaro al garganta/

(Sawako) ¿Ima chan? Creí que dormías /algo nerviosa estaba, aunque no entendía el porque/

(Ima) ¿necesitabas que estuviera dormida? ¿Qué hacen tan cerca?

(Mugi) ya me voy, buenas noches Sawako, buenas noches Ima chan /sonrió amable/

(Ima) Kuroi, llámame de esa manera, y si no me hablas mejor /seria, estaba celosa, como negarlo /

(Mugi) bien /salió de ese apartamento con ese sabor incomodo/ "casi me mata con la mirada" /pensaba mientras iba a casa de regreso/

(Sawako) /termino de cerrar la puerta/ ¿Por qué le hablaste con ese tono tan grosero?

(Ima) ¿tono grosero? ¡por favor!, ustedes estaban demasiado cerca, ¿se besaron?

(Sawako) ¿uhm? ¿Mugi y yo? ¡imposible! /negó inmediato/

(Ima) estas demasiado interesada en ella, demasiado

(Sawako) tenemos un trato ya te había hablado de ello, le ayudo a conquistar a su novia, y ella me serviría como un sirviente /explico/ ni si quiera se por que te explico /camino en silencio y molesta hacia su habitación/

Estaba tan molesta, que cuando Ima entro, fingió estar dormida hasta quedarse en realidad dormida, no sintió la noche en realidad, al despertar podía sentir un agradable olor, era el desayuno, significaba Ima arreglando las cosas entre las dos, salió de la habitación, aun se sentía molesta, pero bueno con ese olor tan delicioso, fue hasta la cocina, se sentó en le desayunador, y recibió gustosa la comida, olía increíble pero al probarla, le faltaba algo, no es que supiera mal, es que no era mágica, pero buena estaba, sobre todo porque calmaba los rugidos estomacales, terminaron de comer, se alistaron para salir, tomo las llaves del coche que tenia que devolver, llegaron hasta el auto mismo, Ima entro contenta al lado del copiloto, mientras que Sawako se sentó en la tapa de la parte de frente del auto, por el lado de la llanta, parecía esperar algo…

(Ima) ¿Qué sucede cariño? Llegaremos tarde, apúrate /dijo sin entender porque Sawako estaba ahí/

(Sawako) cuando baje Mugi nos vamos rápido /dijo sin mas y muy tranquila/

(Ima) "otra vez esa Mugi" bien /no quería molestar a Sawako, pero eso no le gustaba hacia donde iba, y tenia que cuidar lo que era suyo, bueno lo que seria suyo, así que se quedo callada por un momento y espero también, observo a la pequeña rubia salir del edificio/

(Sawako) tardaste, vamos /dijo bastante animada/

(Mugi) buenos días Sawako, Kuroi san buenos días, no te preocupes Sawako, voy caminando hoy /no quería volver a sentirse tan incomoda como la noche anterior/

(Sawako) para nada, tenemos que hablar y hacer un reporte de cómo van las cosas, sube ahora, obedece, sos mis sirviente

(Mugi) ¬_¬ "parece que en tu diccionario es sinónimo de esclavo"

(Sawako) ahora /empujo a la chica a que se sentara en la parte trasera, luego fue a su asiento y empezó a manejar/ bueno, ya sabes la misma rutina de siempre, solo que ahora, llevas tu solicitud al club de música ligera

(Mugi) ¡imposible! Vamos, no es que sea mala en el teclado, pero no tengo al presentación para ese club, ellas pues, hablemos claro, ellas son increíbles, interesantes, yo solo soy una rubia con buenas notas

(Sawako) un gran trasero, lindos senos, inteligente, es mucho que decir, y talentosa, bueno es hora que Kira vea lo que se perdió /llegaron a la parte del instituto, Sawako se estaciono, miro a Mugi/ recuerda ¡actitud! Que ella no sepa que a veces, casi siempre sos patética

(Mugi) tu amabilidad en realidad logra asombrarme /abrió la puerta, observo a Ima que iba a besar a Sawako, y frente al auto iba Kira/ "¡carajos!" /la chica miraba hacia el auto, la rubia suspiro, y regreso dentro del auto, agarro el rostro de Sawako y la beso/

(Kira) "van en serio" /observo un momento, pero era molesto quedarse ahí, no podía creer que moría de celos, que ella, Precisamente ella sentía celos por Mugi, Suzuki llego al lado suyo y le tomo de la mano y la llevo con ella dentro de la escuela, disimulo como si no se hubiera fijado/ buenos días /sonrió y beso a la chica/

(Ima) ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

(Mugi) ¡lo siento! Kira estaba viendo hacia acá y bueno yo, yo no podía dejar que ella supiera que era una farsa /se disculpo nerviosa/

(Sawako) ¬/¬ /estaba rojísima, miro hacia otro lado, tapo su rostro disimulada mente con su mano, eso había sido sorpresivo, no se lo esperaba/ eh, n-nos vemos l-luego /nerviosa/

(Mugi) /le observo sonrojada por el espejo, lo que la hizo avergonzarse también, y su rostro también se sonrojo un poco, se sentía avergonzada/ "le metí la lengua" /su rostro enrojeció ferozmente/ n-nos vemos l-luego /bajo del auto y entro a la escuela lo mas rápido que pudo/

(Sawako) c-claro "ella metió la lengua" /recordar esa sensación, era vergonzoso, hace mucho que nadie le robaba un beso/

(Ima) ¿te gusto?

(Sawako) ¿uhm? N-no, claro que no, c-como me va a gustar /negó/

(Ima) bueno, quien sabe, buen trasero, lindos senos, inteligente /¡se quemaba en celos!/

(Sawako) no exageres, solo fue un beso estratégico

(Ima) ¡te sonrojaste! Uno no se sonroja por un beso estratégico /dijo molesta/

(Sawako) pensá lo que queras /arranco el auto y manejo en silencio hasta llegar a las oficina donde ambas trabajaban/

(Ima) /salió molesta del auto, estaba furiosa/

Subieron ambas hasta su oficina, saludaron como normalmente lo hacían, cada quien fue a su escritorio, los cuales quedaban muy separados, ya que Ima era la jefa de Sawako y esta era una empleada mas, empleada de la que estaba enamorada desde hace mucho, y la cual estaba tomando una camino distinto al que ella quería…

Entro al salón, aun era temprano habían unas cuantas niñas, Mugi fue a su asiento, atrás de Kira, no dijo nada, abrió su cuaderno y se puso a leer, aunque se había quedado pensando en aquel momento tan vergonzoso, como fue que llego a meter la lengua, era demasiado vergonzoso…

(Kira) eh, Mugi chan /llamo a la rubia sin volver a verle/

(Mugi) "ella acaba de llamarme, cálmate, no debes sonar desesperada" ¿si?

(Kira) esa chica, que vino el otro día ¿es tu novia? /pregunto curiosa, sabia que era la novia, no cualquiera besa de esa manera si no son novios/

(Mugi) si, Sawako y yo estamos saliendo

(Kira) ¿Dónde y como la conociste?

(Mugi) es mi vecina, es muy amable y linda "abusadora también" /pensaba para si/

(Kira) ya veo, que bien que te recuperaste rápido

(Mugi) gracias por preocuparte ¿Cómo va todo con Suzuki san? /pregunto curiosa/

(Kira) b-bien, bueno estamos bien, todo es tan, bueno normal creo, pero bien

(Mugi) que bueno "¡está funcionando!" /estaba feliz, las cosas estaban saliendo bien, seguro Kira volvía con ella, ya que las cosas parecían estar mal entre ella y Suzuki/

Las clases acabaron, había llenado la solicitud para el club de música ligera pero, se había arrepentido, no se sentía con la confianza suficiente para estar en club como ese, mejor iría a casa y lo consultaba con una taza de té, salió de la escuela…

(Ima) ¡a vos te buscaba! /dijo al ver que la chica por fin salía de la escuela/

(Mugi) K-Kuroi san /veía que cada vez se acercaba mas a ella/ ¿Qué hace acá?

(Ima) aléjate de Sawako /caminaba mas rápido, y acercándose mas/

(Mugi) /no entendía el porque, pero se sentía amenazada de vida, y su instinto, le pedía ¡correr!, empezó a correr, lo más rápido que podía, pero Kuroi le seguía ¡corriendo!, definitivamente, se sentía amenazada de muerte, corría lo más rápido que podía, podía verla, estaba enloquecida seguro fue por el beso que le dio a Sawako, corría tan rápido que ni siquiera lograba fijarse donde iba, encontró un callejón, que tenia un pequeño pasillo, entro en el mismo, pero la otra chica aun le seguía, salió de ese pasillo, se escondió tras unas tablas grandes que había en un almacén viejo y abandonado/

(Ima) /había perdido a la mocosa esa, esperaba que ese susto le hubiera servido de lección, quería darle una paliza por tocar lo que le pertenecía, observo a unas chicas llegar al lugar, pero le importaba poco lo que pensaran y decidió dar el mensaje, sabia que ella estaba escondía en algún lugar de ese enorme almacén abandonado/ ¡aléjate de ella! ¡Sawako es mía! ¡entendiste! /las chicas le veían raro/ ¡¿Qué?

(Mugi) /no podía creerlo, estaba viendo a las chicas del club de música ligera, una de ellas le miro, Mugi hizo la seña de que guardara silencio, la chica de cabello largo negro en dos coletas, volvió a vera otro lado, para donde Ima/ "Nakano san, espero no me delate"

(Azusa) eh, disculpe /dijo seria/ vimos a una chica rubia

(Mugi) "se lo dijo"

(Azusa) irse derecho hacia la calle principal /dijo lo más natural posible, sabia que la chica estaba en alto peligro con solo ver la cara de enojo de la otra mujer/

(Ima) si claro, ¡aléjate! ¡es una amenaza! /dio la vuelta y regreso por donde había llegado/

(Mugi) /suspiro de alivio/ estoy viva /miro a Azusa/ gracias

(Azusa) n-no hay de que ¿Por qué te amenazo? /curiosa/

(Mugi) ¿Qué hacen acá las integrantes del club de música ligera? /porque esas chicas estaban ahí/

(Ritsu) bueno, ensayamos acá, pero es un secreto, es que con la gente siempre observando es algo incomodo para todas, pero sobre todo para Mío

(Mío) ¡Ritsu! No es necesario que le digas las cosas a una extraña

(Mugi) no se preocupe Akiyama san, no diré nada de este lugar y… /se quedó boqui abierta al ver tras las chicas al fondo…/ un Korg Triton Extreme Workstation de 6 octavas ¡es precioso! /camino hacia el, lo acaricio, eso parecía una pesadilla que se volvió un hermoso sueño/

(Azusa) ¿conoces sobre ese teclado?

(Yui) ¡oh! ¡que lista es! /dijo emocionada/

(Mugi) claro que lo conozco, quien no lo reconocería, es perfecto /les miro/ ¿puedo?

(Mío) adelante

(Ritsu) claro, ¿Por qué no?

Empezó a tocar, se sentía en el cielo, un sonido hermoso, le faltaba limpieza pero increíble, sentía que su corazón latía acelerado de la emoción, en cuanto a las integrantes del club de música ligera, estaban boquiabiertas, la chica era buenísima en el teclado, era impresionante, y ellas estaban necesitadas de otro miembro para que el club siguiera viviendo

(Mugi) /cayo a cuenta que se estaba excediendo/ lo siento, no quise abusar, después que me ayudan, y yo /interrumpida/

(Ritsu) ¿estas en algún club?

(Mugi) eh…

(Ritsu) a ya

(Yui) ¿Por qué no te unes al club? Nosotras necesitamos un integrante mas, y no sabemos tocar el teclado, es muy difícil /dijo muy seria pensando en al situación/

(Azusa) Yui sempai, usted hasta parece muy lista sugiriéndolo

(Yui) /abrazo a la joven de coletas/ Azunya, no estoy muy segura, pero creo que eso no fue un halago

(Mío) b-bueno, no se si te gustaría ser parte de este club, aunque lo dudo porque ya has de tener uno

(Mugi) d-de hecho, pensaba darles mi solicitud, pero me acobarde al final

(Ritsu) ¡yey! /le abrazo/ ya esta hecho, estas dentro

(Mugi) ¿en serio? ¡Que emoción! /sonrió feliz/

(Azusa) ¿Cómo te llamas y de que grado sos? /era necesario saber sorbe la nueva integrante/

(Mugi) mi nombre es Kotobuki Tsumugi, de segundo año /sonrió amable/

(Azusa) s-sempai, disculpe

(Mugi) no te preocupes /sonrió al ver a la pequeña ser tan amable, tenia otro concepto, ahora entendía que había sido prejuiciosa/

Después de hablar un rato con las chicas, y tocar nuevamente aquel hermoso sintetizador, regreso a su casa, orgullosa de que ahora era parte del club de música ligera, llegó a su casa, entro, leyó la nota de su padre, trabajaría por al noche también, eso significaba que pasaría sola la noche entera, era desagradable estar sola, pero bueno, no todo había sido malo, estaba dentro del club, aun no sabia como arreglar las cosas, y sabia que tenia que alejarse de Sawako si quería estar viva, fue a su habitación y se tiro en su cama, de ahora en adelante tenia que recuperar a Kira ella sola, eso seria difícil , observo al foto donde estaba con sus padres y ella era muy chica

(Mugi) má, ahora entre al club de música ligera, gracias por ayudarme /sonrió y luego se quedo dormida, aunque era temprano se sentía cansada/

Estaba revisando su trabajo, ser una mangaka era difícil y complicado, sobre todo cuando recién empezaba a ser conocida por su trabajo, recién había ganado premio por autora nueva, pero ahora le exigían algo nuevo y bueno, seguía escribiendo y tratando de dibujar, se levantó de su escritorio, y pensó que era mejor irse a casa, esos pequeños cubículos eran molestos e incómodos, tomo el auto, pasaría a devolverlo, mientras manejaba recordaba aquel beso, que aunque no fuera real, recordar que aquella niña metió la lengua y que ella correspondió a ese beso, le avergonzaba y le hacia sentirse tonta por pensarlo, su rostro ardía, tenia vergüenza con ella misma, fue hasta un billar, ahí estaba su amiga a la que le devolvió las llaves del auto

(Sawako) gracias Nori chan

(Noriko) ¿y esa cara?

(Sawako) el trabajo

(Noriko) ese trabajo no seria ¿Mugi? /dijo con una sonrisa burlona/ te gusta

(Sawako) claro que no, para nada, ¿Cómo iba a gustarme ella? Ni siquiera es mi tipo

(Noriko) ok

(Sawako) no me mires así, que es verdad lo que digo

(Noriko) claro

(Sawako) mejor me voy /salió de ese billar, camino hacia su casa, pensando en las palabras de su amiga/ que tonta, como iba a gustarme Mugi, ni siquiera es mi tipo, aun así, ella gusta de la tal Kira, así que eso no funcionaria, que bueno que no es mi tipo /fue caminando hasta su casa/

…..

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si, y bueno dejen su review plis Gracias… nos leemos… se les quiere


	4. Caprichos mas confusiones

Gomen¡ no podía avanzar por eso subí hasta ahora, lo que escribía no me gustaba y pues no subo nada que no me guste, soy bastante egoísta quizá, pero si no me gusta a ami no subo, debo complacerme a mi siempre, pero espero les guste¡ arigatooo¡ y gomen de nuevo…

…

**Caprichos… mas confusiones **

Puso su mano sobre su rostro cubriendo sus ojos, mientras aun luchaba con levantarse de su cama, como si así, no viera la realidad, había caído, lo sabía, pero se rehusaba a aceptarlo, no quería, no podía, no debía, dolió mucho la última vez que se enamoro, pero como retrocedía esos sentimientos, justamente tenía que enamorarse de una adolescente y peor aún, un amor no correspondido es lo que sería esa tortura, la rubia estaba enamorada de aquella chica de su escuela, no debe meterse más con aquella niña, solo le lastimara, lo sabe, pero como carajos se maneja eso, sabe que si continua y persiste, obtendrá un poco de ella, sabe que aun cuenta con tiempo para alejarse aunque duela, dolerá menos, suspiro, se levanto de la cama, se alisto, había tomado su decisión, tomo la ducha, se alisto, cepillo su cabello, un par de jeans, una blusa y una chaqueta de cuero, sus tacos altos y estaba lista, la esperaban en su estudio, pero bueno podían esperar un poco más, tenía algo que hacer, paso por una panadería y luego siguió su camino, eran más o menos las 14:00 horas, así que seguro aun estaría en actividades de club, entro en el Sakuraoga y sintió las miradas sobre ella, no importo mucho en este caso, camino y mientras lo hacía preguntaba por el salón del club de música ligera, le indicaron, siguió hasta llegar, observaba desde fuera, la veía a la rubia, con un mezclado look, de la rubia anticuada con la rubia renovada, le gustaba, se veía bien, después que acabo la canción que practicaban, toco la puerta y la abrió, la sorpresa de la rubia fue grande, tenia días que no hablaba con ella

(Mugi) ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? /pregunto confundida/

(Sawako) sonrió /era gracioso, iba como tonta al sufrimiento pero no le importaba, era así de simple, lo que obtuviera, aunque fuera poco lo que quería/ vine a buscarte

(Mugi) pensé que… /interrumpida/

(Sawako) pensaste demás, vamos, es una buena oportunidad /le guiño el ojo, como si fuera un código entre ambas/ mucho gusto chicas /saludo después de recordar que estaban en el salón/

(Mugi) ¡disculpen! /hizo un leve reverencia, disculpando su error de olvidarlas/ ella es

(Yui) ¡yo sé quien es! Es la novia de Mugi chan, la causante de sus sonrisas /dijo muy dulcemente/

(Sawako) esa misma, bueno ahora les robare a mi chica, es necesario que me dedique más tiempo a mí que a ese teclado /burlona/

(Ritsu) ¡claro! ¡una Mugi chan para llevar! /dijo bromeando, recibiendo un golpe bajo la mesa de parte de su amiga Mío/ ¬¬ ¿Cuál es tu problema? Deberías aprender más a ella ¬3¬ /niñona/

(Mío) ¡Ritsu! /avergonzada/

(Sawako y Mugi) /solamente rieron porque les aprecia gracioso y luego sus miradas se cruzaron, fueron segundos, pero fueron agradables/

Salieron de la escuela, caminaban tranquilamente

(Mugi) me sorprendí mucho cuando te vi en la entrada del salón

(Sawako) disculpa, estos días no estuve pendiente y… /interrumpida/

(Mugi) no debes preocuparte, ese es un problema mío, y debo solucionarlo yo, no debo meter a terceros

(Sawako) un trato es un trato, y aun así, no estás metiendo a terceros, simplemente estas tratando de mejorar, no veo nada malo en ello, y que si lo que deseas es recuperar a tu novia, te ayudare en lo que necesites, pero debes poner de tu parte /rio levemente, estaba animándole aunque deseaba alejarla de aquella chica, aun no decidía que haría, solo quería estar a su lado, no habían más novedades aun, pero seguro su corazón se lo hacía saber a su cerebro según avancen los días/ vamos, te enseñare un lugar que es importante para mi

(Mugi) ¿estás segura? No sería mejor si… /interrumpida/

(Sawako) es mi lugar, se lo muestro a quien me da la gana, y quien mejor que mi discípula /se rio burlona/

(Mugi) gracias, después que te metí en problemas, Sawako en verdad sos una persona amable /sonrió/

(Sawako) ¬/¬ c-claro que lo soy /dijo sonrojada/

(Mugi) /rio burlona/

Sawako se detuvo frente a unos apartamentos lujosos, Mugi se quedo boquiabierta, el portero le saludo amable, y ella le correspondió de igual manera, Mugi le siguió en silencio pero sin perder de vista ningún detalle, todo era pulcro, subieron al elevador, al abrirse de nuevo el mismo, entraron a uno de los apartamentos, estaba en alto y se podía ver la ciudad desde ahí

(Sawako) bienvenida

(Mugi) tu lugar es bastante… lujoso /comento admirando el mismo/

(Sawako) /asintió/ lo sé, escogí este lugar porque me gusta la vista de aquí, aunque antes cuando era una niña esto era una colina, con una vista mejor, acomódate

Fue a la cocina, puso agua a calentar, saco las porciones de pastel y las sirvió en dos pequeños platos, y los llevo a la mesa de centro, luego regreso por el té y lo sirvió, dio la señal de que comiera que no había problema con ello, le vio fruncir el ceño y disgustarlo

(Mugi) ¡riquísimo! /dijo tapando su boca con sus dedos y con la boca llena/

(Sawako) es exquisito lo se

(Mugi) ¿te ganaste la lotería o algo así? ¿Cómo pudiste comprar este lugar?

(Sawako) /se rio/ pues trabajando, tengo un gran trabajo

(Mugi) se me hace difícil pensar que conoces lo que es trabajar

(Sawako) cuida tu lenguaje, aun así sigue siendo mi casa /dijo seria/

(Mugi) ¡l-lo siento! /reverencia/

(Sawako) /rio fuerte/ en realidad sos tan fácil de engañar

(Mugi) no le veo la gracia ¬_¬

(Sawako) claro, la que debe verla soy yo, bueno, ya nos relajamos demasiado, ¿Cómo está la situación? /suspiro/

(Mugi) Kira chan y yo, a penas cruzamos palabras, pero la vez pasada en el baño tuvimos un pequeño acercamiento

(Sawako) ¿Qué tan cercano?

(Mugi) bueno, ella tropezó y caímos, y pues quedamos muy cerca, podría decir que ella tuvo la intención de besarme y no entiendo porque no lo hice yo, supongo que tena la leve esperanza que ella tomara la iniciativa de besarme porque me extraña

(Sawako) ya veo /pensativa/ "por mi está bien que no se hayan besado, pero que ella esté tomando nuevamente interés por Mugi, simplemente me molesta" /pensaba/

(Mugi) ¡¿en qué piensas?! /emocionada/ ¿Cuál es el plan?

(Sawako) "deshacernos de Kira" /rio para sí/ pensare en algo, no debes preocuparte, por ahora mantente distante, ella está mostrando interés por esa razón /explico/

(Mugi) ya veo /interesada/ en verdad que Sawako sabes muchísimo /feliz/ me alegra haber confiado en vos, gracias por ser amable /dijo sonriendo/

(Sawako) uhm /asintió/ bueno, ahora vení conmigo

Camino y Mugi le siguió, abrió una puerta y entraron, Mugi se quedo admirada, era un estudio, bastante agradable y multifuncional, habían un par de guitarras, un batería, unos escritorios, pero todo estaba limpio y brillante, Sawako le señalo hacia un teclado que estaba hasta el fondo

(Sawako) nadie lo ocupa, el tecladista que teníamos, se fue de la ciudad y bueno, sinceramente no soy muy buena en ello ¿te gustaría? /dijo invitándola a tocar/

(Mugi) ¡sí! /fue hasta al mismo, quito la manta que le cubría y empezó a tocarlo/ es una línea limitada ¿cierto?

(Sawako) no lo sé ¿tocamos algo? /dijo tomando su guitarra/

Tocaron un poco, Sawako después de oír lo que Mugi tocaba le siguió con la guitarra, era genial, estaban coordinadas, pasaron así, Sawako la acompañaba con varios instrumentos para seguirla, la tarde se les paso volando, se pusieron a cocinar, Mugi era la encargad y Sawako la asistente, la peli café de vez en cuando paraba para verle, se sonreía, y pensaba que eso que sucedía era increíble, su cabello rubio un poco ondulado, su sonrisa cuando cocinaba y se divertía, aquella imagen era agradable, era emocionante, comieron y vieron una película

(Sawako) /acabo la película se levanto y se estiro/ bueno, deja me tomo una ducha y nos vamos para casa, debes regresar temprano, tu padre se preocupara si no estas ahí cuando regreses

(Mugi) ¿te regresaras hacia acá? /confundida/

(Sawako) si, debo terminar mi trabajo, si no lo hago mi editora me matara

(Mugi) ¿editor?

(Sawako) soy escritora, hago libros ilustrados /dijo en tono parcial/

(Mugi) impresionante, sinceramente pensé que vivías por… bueno ya sabes

(Sawako) ¿ya se que? ¿Qué estas insinuando?

(Mugi) b-bueno, p-pensé que las chicas con las que… /interrumpida/

(Sawako) voy a ducharme, mocosa impertinente

(Mugi) /levanto sus cejas en muestra de sorpresa y arrepentimiento/ "ella esta molesta" /pensó, dio vueltas por la casa, vio una fotografía de la peli café con un señor, por la manera en que se veían, imagino que era su padre, vio varias fotografías, parecía que había vivido cosas geniales, había recibido premios, había tocado en bandas, ella parecía genial, después de un rato, fue hasta la habitación para disculparse, cuando entro observo a Sawako secando su cabello con la toalla, llevaba una camisa formal negra a cuadros dibujados en rojo ladrillo, algo vieja, y sin lentes, un poco desordenada, ella era un espectáculo, seguramente eso le ayudo a ser tan popular entre la gente/

(Sawako) ¿Qué haces acá? /dijo seria y molesta, que la rubia hubiese pensado eso de ella era molesto/

(Mugi) /rio burlona/ lo siento, no quise ofenderte, es solo que pareces que cualquiera daba todo por vos, pero no lo dije como insulto

(Sawako) bueno, te acepto la disculpa por nuestra relación, sirviente – amo

(Mugi) "esclavo diría" /pensó molesta, pero luego se rio/ Sawa chan es bastante linda, todo un espectáculo, seguro eras muy popular en la escuela

(Sawako) lo necesario supongo, bueno, ¿gustas darte una ducha o te llevo ya a casa?

(Mugi) aun es temprano, deja que tome una ducha y luego me voy

(Sawako) dije que te llevaría, deja de insinuar que te vas sola

(Mugi) /rio, le parecía gracioso ver como esas cosas le hacían sentirse ofendida/bueno, entonces deja que tome una ducha y luego me llevas ¿te parece?

(Sawako) esta mejor, bueno, estaré por el mirador

(Mugi) esta bien

Mugi entro a la ducha, y Sawako se fue cerca del mirador, estaba oscuro ya, estaba con su computador y al lado una hoja en blanco para dibujar, buscaba su pluma pero no la encontraba, fue a su habitación para buscarla, escucho la ducha caer, volvió para ver la puerta del baño, estaba medio abierto, se acerco para cerrar, pero la tentación le gano y le observo, recorrió con sus ojos de pies a cabeza, todo lo que veía le gustaba demasiado, su corazón latió fuerte, además de sentir cierto impulso al verla desnuda, sacudió su cabeza y se retiro, fue de nuevo a su escritorio, debía pensar en su próximo libro, no estar pensando en aquella chica, recogió su cabello y comenzó a dibujar, después de ver sus dibujos, suspiro, y se recostó en el escritorio, luego se levanto y sacudió su cabeza

(Sawako) debes dejarte de boberías, apúrate ¡trabaja! /se decía a si misma/ ¡naa! /se levanto y se tiro en un sofá que estaba cerca, después de un momento se decidió seguir con su trabajo/

Escucho mientras salía de la ducha el sonido de aviso de mensajes de su celular, mientras secaba su cabello fue a revisarlo, se quedo sorprendida, no sabia si era una broma o no, pero en fin, ella había decidido creer que no, que no lo era, pero, no se sentía preparada, que tal si ese fue parte de su error, si era eso en lo que ella no había sido buena, miro hacia la puerta que llevaba hacia donde estaba Sawako, dejo la toalla con la que secaba el cabello en la cama y salió de la habitación solo con la toalla que rodeaba su cuerpo, salió corriendo, se detuvo antes de entrar justo en el estudio donde estaba la peli café, la vio tan dedicada, frente a la computadora y hojas de papel al lado, escribía y dibujaba, por primera vez le observaba haciendo algo productivo, lo que le hacia cambiar su imagen de ella, saco una media sonrisa, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y recordó aquello por lo que estaba tan alterada, entro y fue a donde estaba ella

(Mugi) Sawako ¡quiero que lo hagamos! /dijo algo avergonzada/

(Sawako) ¿hagamos que? /preguntaba no muy interesada, le daba la espalda y no dejaba lo suyo frente al computador/

(Mugi) ¡quiero tener sexo con vos! /lo saco de una sola vez, su rostro estaba sonrojado/

(Sawako)/abrió los ojos de par en par, se levanto de su escritorio/ déjate de tonterías /caminaba hacia fuera de esa oficina sintió que la jalaron de se blusa/ te he dicho que te dejes de bromas, esta bien que te ayude ¿pero esto en que te ayudaría? ¿acaso te burlas? ¿de quien? ¿de mí o de vos?

(Mugi) no me importa hacer el ridículo si es necesario, Sawako, por favor, no quiero hacer el ridículo cuando ella y yo lo hagamos

(Sawako) /salió y fue hasta la cocina, golpeo en el desayunador/ "mierda, que celos" /pensaba, escucho los pasos de la rubia cuando se acerco a la cocina/ ¿Por qué llegas tan lejos por alguien como ella? Solo quiere probar que te tiene de vuelta cuando quiere

(Mugi) lo sé, pero y si… /interrumpida/

(Sawako) /suspiro/ que rubia tan tarada /se acerco a ella, metió su mano entre el cuello y el cabello y le jalo para si, la beso/ aunque pensándolo bien, la única boba aquí soy yo, por seguirte en este juego tan estúpido /tomo el rostro de la menor, con ambas manos/ pero ya que, ahora no hay marcha atrás /le beso de nuevo, empujo un poco la rubia quedo entre el desayunador y Sawako, se agarro de la blusa de ella y se dejo llevar por ese beso, que era agradable/

(Mugi) /era diferente de aquel beso que se dieron en la escuela, este simplemente no se sentía fingido, era real, en esos momentos, se había la rubia convertido en la amante de esa noche, lo sabia, y por alguna razón estaba tan tranquila y hasta se sentía de alguna manera orgullosa/

(Sawako) /le subió a la mesa o desayunador en el que la rubia estaba contraminada, quedaba un poquito nada mas alta que ella, la chica le cerco con sus piernas agarrándola para que no escapara y los brazos de la misma rodeaban su cuello, se separaron sus labios un momento, se miraron, la rubia estaba sonrojada y su mirada era un tanto avergonzada, no porque aquello que iban a hacer le daba vergüenza, no, si no porque le había pedido que lo hicieran, lo que le pareció estúpidamente lindo, se acerco sin amabilidad a la chica y tomo la boca de nuevo, le agarro de las nalgas la levanto para llevarla al piso, despacio fueron al mismo, sus ojos se miraban sin distraerse en otra cosa, observo a la rubia empezar a desabotonar la blusa de la peli café, esta se sonrió, era agradable sentirse deseada por aquella de con semejantes ojazos, se sentía como una adolescente, nerviosa, pensando en si ella gustaría de su cuerpo, ya que era tan diferente a la otra chica, le era difícil no compararse/

(Mugi) /no entendía lo necesitada que se sentía, tenia de verle desnuda, no podía esperar, no porque no le haya visto, si la manera en que la vio por primera vez fue en una situación similar, es solo que ahora, era la oji azul la que estaba involucrada en la situación, sus ojos se abrieron un poco mas al verla sin blusa, su piel se veía suavecita, deslizo su dedo meñique dibujado las clavículas de la joven, así sintiendo la piel, tenia ese olor delicioso, de mujer no de niña, era exquisita, abrió su toalla quedando desnuda para Sawako, esta bajo para besar entre sus senos, recorrió con su nariz por sus senos, dibujando alrededor de los pezones, esa sensación era agradable, se sentía como una suave caricia/

(Sawako) /suave como se espera de una niña, sus senos firmes y abundantes, con brusquedad tomo uno con su mano y otro con su boca, la sensación de poder en sus manos y boca, su otra mano, se deslizaba por la pierna de la chica, era como si no quisiera que no se escapara ningún detalle/

(Mugi) /aquello era diferente, una mano que le apretaba su seno y una boca que le devoraba, esa sensación tan excitante, y sentirse tan mojada cada vez que ella levantaba sus pierna y su intimidad se abría mas, latían con fuerza, su corazón y su vagina, como si fueran un dúo desesperadas porque quería sentirla por todo su cuerpo, su pierna quedaba entre la de la peli café, podía sentir lo mojada que estaba cuando esta se rozaba, solo imaginar la intimidad de la mayor mojada la ponía tan caliente, eso que sentía, esas necesidades que se le presentaban solo le habían pasado con ella, era como si quisiera hacer todo de todo con ella, y no habría problema, sintió la mano de la de ojos café deslizarse entre su piernas, llegando a su intimidad, acariciando los labios, y dibujando la línea de su intimidad misma, sintió que entro y le toco su clítoris, sintió como se arqueo, fue directo sin titubear, ¿Cómo encontró ta rápida la manera de elevarla? Ella le había atrapado entre sus dedo y dibujaba círculos que la hacían sentirse como en el espacio sintiéndose liberada queriendo sentir mas, sintiendo placer, disfrutando, sintió como después de un momento, ella metió sus dedos en su vagina, esa mujer sabia lo que hacia, aquellas sensaciones tan deliciosa mientras ella movía sus dedos haciéndolos entrar y salir, haciendo círculos, acariciándole, y su boca chupando su seno/ t-tu, t-tu ¡quita tu calzón! /alcanzo a decir/

(Sawako) /era lo justo, ella estaba desnuda para ella, así que quito su ropa interior, se sentía muy mojada, podía verle a ella, deseosa, estaban conectadas, sus piernas estaban de maneras que cada una tenia en medio la pierna de la otra, sus cuerpos estaban cerca, lo junto con el de ella, sus brazos estaban al lado del rostro de ella quien rodeo sus brazos en su cuello y quito aquello que le tenia su cabello recogido, levanto un de las piernas de la chica, para que cuando ella se moviera sobre la rubia esta pudiera sentirle, se veía tan bonita, sus labios ros pálido, su piel blanca sus mejías con rubor, sus ojos aunque avergonzados jamás se desviaban, eso le gustaba, empezó a mover sus cuerpo sobre el de ella, sus senos se tocaban, ambos eran abundantes, sus abdómenes se rozaban, sus pierna tocaba la intimidad de la chica, haciéndole sentir placer y de igual manera la de la rubia tocaba la suya haciéndole sentir placer, se movía con mas fuerza según avanzaba el tiempo, sintiendo aquello tan placentero, cada vez que se rozaba y apretaba con fuerza, la chica estaba con sus ojos entre cerrados, sus gemidos se escuchaban suaves y sus reparación agitada/

(Mugi) /ella se movía con tanta brusquedad, y se sentí tan bien, cuando sentía que su intimidad rozaba con aquella pierna, entre mas fuerte el placer era mayor, la peli café levanto mas la pierna de la rubia, se puso de lado un poco pero de rodillas quedando de medio lado, sus intimidades podía sentirla que se besaban, la de ojos café se empezó a mover, cuando la observaba parecía que bailaba, por que sus caderas se movían con tanta gracia, y sentía como sus fluidos se mezclaban, los movimientos seguían sin detenerse ni perder la fuerza, se movió con brusquedad contraminándolas con fuerzas sus intimidades, sintiendo en ese momento aquello tan deliciosos y exquisito que invadía su cuerpo, una corriente recorrió su cuerpo, invadiéndole mientras le robaba las fuerzas/

(Sawako) /había llegado, lo había sentido, se sentía caliente de su parte intima, pero no quería separarse, estará así juntas, unidas con ella eso era increíble, placentero, sintió que el placer era diferente, era mágico, aquello que decían de ver estrella con ella parecía posible, estaba cansada, pero aun tenia energías/

(Mugi) quiero, bueno… eh, tu s-sabor

(Sawako) /se sonrió, ella no era de esas chicas tontas que no sabia nada o que dudaba, quizá solo por el motivo por el que tenían sexo aun se avergonzaba al pedir lo que quería, pero era tanto su deseo sexual, que terminaba por desenvolverse fácilmente, la peli café se sonrió, se coloco de manera que su intimidad quedo cerca del rostro de la rubia, y la de la ojos azules frente a su rostro, no dudo ni un momento, fue hasta la intimidad misma y saboreo mientras lamia la intimidad de la chica, podía sentir de igual manera sobre la suya aquellos labios y esa lengua tan delicada y esmerada saboreándole, si ella hacia eso, aun siendo tan novata que no haría cuando el tiempo avanzara, definitivamente pensar que ella estará con otra era molesto/

(Mugi) /no existía vergüenza con ella, era fácil hacer y sentir, ella sabia hacerle sentir, podía sentir la lengua de la otra chica en su intimidad recorriéndole, entrando en su vagina, jugando con su clítoris, y en cuanto al espectáculo que ella tenia en frente, era increíble, era bonita y suave, y su sabor era muy especial, dulce con un poco salado, era suave, su olor era tan atrayente, era difícil querer dejarle, sus senos podía sentirle en su vientre rozándole, era agradable la facilidad con que se podía desenvolver sin sentirse juzgada por lo que su mente pensaba, por lo que su cuerpo sentía, esa compatibilidad/

Sus lenguas jugaban en sus intimidades, se hacían y deshacían en ellas, sus cuerpos se arqueaban pero caprichosamente ninguna quería ceder, sus cuerpo sintieron nuevamente aquella correntada, mucho mas fuerte que las elevaba, engañándoles, dándoles un placer infinito por un momento a cambio de quitarles sus energías, ambas quedaron en el suelo, viendo los pies de la otra, tuvieron el impulso de besarlos, pero se arrepintieron, pues aquello no había sido amor, si no sexo, Mugi sintió sus ojos aguadarse, se sentía en ese momento arrepentida, porque sus ojos se abrieron, porque entendía, que ella solo había sido una amante mas, que solo había favorecido a su capricho de hacerlo, que la peli café tenia otros asuntos importantes en su vida; la peli café, suspiro, al final ella era solo la sensei, no tenia ningún otro papel en la vida de la rubia, y parecía que su papel había acabado, que ese era el limite, que la que cometió el estúpido error de enamorarse fue ella, y que aquello solo había sido sexo, no amor, aunque la pasión que sentía era tan real, tan diferente, para aquella chica solo había sido una clase mas, cerro sus ojos y espero a que el sueño la invadiera.

….

Arigato por leerme¡. ¿Qué tal? Sinceramente a mi me gusto mucho como me quedo ¡que presumida que soy! Pero si me gusto, me siento animada


	5. Satisfecha

¡Ola! ¿Cómo están? Años lo sé, pero bueno ahora me fluyo y me gusto, así que acá esta el capitulo espero les guste, en lo personal me gusto, saludes, espero alguien lo lea, lo siento por tardarme

**Satisfecha**

"¡Mugi! ¡Mugi!" decía Yui preocupada, al verla realmente desinteresada en hacer postres, en cubiertos, en juegos de té y sobre todo en el teclado

"ya déjala Mugi, ella tiene cosas en que pensar" la pelinegra trataba de quitarle carga a la rubia, en verdad parecía que había algo o alguien que le estaba taladrando la cabeza, suspiro se puso de pie

"lo siento chicas, no me siento bien, me siento molesta" La cara de preocupación de Yui le dio un poco de ternura "tranquila no tiene nada que ver con ustedes" dijo para calmar a la chica de mirada ámbar

"_Es solo que me fastidia que se esconda así_" se decían a si misma en su cabeza o bueno eso era lo que ella quería pensar, que Sawako se escondía por cobarde o algo parecido, así como lo hacía ella, irse antes para no ver a Kira y no tener que pasar por el momento incomodo de estar con ella y fingir que estaba feliz por recuperarla, cuando estaba molesta, por estar jodidamente muerta de celos, solo pensar el hecho que estuviera con aquella morenaza de ojos claros, se moría de celos, era mucho mas linda y mayor, no una pendeja complicada como ella, que por lo visto no sabia lo que quería.

Termino por salir de la escuela, camino un buen rato, tenía que encararla, no podía soportar el hecho se sentirse ignorada, mas bien de sentirse en aquella incertidumbre, de saber si en verdad Sawako se sentía como ella, o simplemente fue una noche mas con aquella cazadora como alguna vez oyó que ella se hizo llamar así misma.

Empezó a llover, se por su cabeza se le paso la preocupación de su cabello se encresparía, luego sacudió su cabeza, se sentía estúpida pensando en ello, y se echo a reír, vaya que había cambiado algunas cosas, no es que fuera malo, es solo que el momento en realidad no daba para preocuparse en ello, paso por una pequeña tienda de donas, se compro un par y compro un te frio, no era lo mismo que un té calientito, pero sabía bien, el hambre le mataba.

Después de haber recargado, respiro profundo, y fue, camino hacia aquel lugar donde habían tenido su primera vez, se sonrió, luego aquellos recuerdos de ella, esos acercamientos ahora se volvían importante, vinieron a su mente, un rubor se asomo a su rostro.

Estaba ahí frente aquel lugar, entro al edificio, subió por las gradas, tratando de alargar el momento para hablar con ella, pero como todo, el momento para encararle llego, toco el timbre, nadie contestaba, pero escuchaba música, lo que le pareció raro, toco de nuevo, pero solo se escucho que subieron el volumen de la música, una música, de la cual la rubia estaba segura, no era el tipo de música que Sawako escuchaba.

Sintió que alguien le toco el hombro, lo que le tomo por sorpresa "¿estás escondiéndote de mi?" esa voz, la conocía demasiado bien, la pregunta era ¿Qué hacía Kira en aquel lugar?

"te seguí, si es lo que deseas saber ¿Por qué te…?" Mugi la tomo de la mano, y empezaron a correr, se quedaron escondida tras la pared de los escalones, Mugi asomo su rostro, del apartamento del estudio de Sawako salía Ima, tras ella un par de hombres vestidos de negro con corbatas rojas, se quedaron haciendo guardia en la puerta de aquel estudio.

"¿Qué es aquí?" pregunto Kira un tanto confundida "¿Por qué nos escondemos?" cuestiono a la rubia

"porque me instinto me lo sugiere" dijo Mugi, distraída de la chica frente a ella, sintió unas manos pequeñas rodear su cintura, luego volvió para ver a Kira que se recostaba sobre su pecho con una sonrisa de felicidad

"Soy muy feliz, perdóname, no sabía lo importante que eras para mi" Mugi en realidad no sabía que contestar, en todo caso, ¿Qué podría decirle? Si su capricho se hizo realidad demasiado tarde, que ya no la quería porque ahora gustaba de alguien más ¿hacerle sentir aquel feo sentimiento? La luz que les alumbraba se desapareció, Mugi volvió para ver quien les cubrió y si, tal como su miedo le informaba, era aquella mujer que de alguna manera, desde que la conoció sabía que debía temerle, aquella mirada filosa y divertida, ansiosa por hacer daño, y que tal, parecía que ella era la suertuda

"b-buenas tardes Ima san" dijo mientras formaba una sonrisa de sálveme quien pueda, aquella mujer alta y hermosa, la tomo del cabello, haciendo que la rubia hiciera su cabeza hacia atrás, y obligándola a caminar "¿Qué esta haciendo?"

"no vamos a fingir en este punto, te tiraste a mi mujer, y ahora fingimos que no pasa nada, no me lo parece" negó burlona

"soy bastante celosa y posesiva, bueno supongo que no lo sabías, pero ahora que lo sabes, también debes de saber, que mereces un justo castigo, por meterte con mi Sawa chan"

Caminaban hacia la puerta de aquel estudio, Ima sintió un empujón, volvió para ver Kira parecía molesta "¿adonde llevas a mi chica?"

"tu chica sobre paso los limites y bueno, debe pagarlo" siguió caminando, ordeno a uno de los hombres en la puerta que se deshicieran de la chica y que la mantuvieran callada, termino de entrar a aquel estudio, una sonrisa maliciosa y enorme se dibujo en su rostro al ver la sorpresa en Sawako, de alguna manera también le molesto y le dio celos, solamente le impulso a sentir mas rabia, aventó a Mugi en el suelo, frente a Sawako que estaba atrapada con unas esposas a un pilar que dividía una entrada.

"Lo que en verdad me molesta, es que ella no te haya dado nada y aun así esta esa mirada" señalo a la peli café "esa mirada de aflicción, de enojo, me molesta tanto, estás preocupada, no es justo" dijo bajando la mirada al decir lo ultimo

"Sawa chan debe aprender y saber lo que se siente, ver a la persona que tanto amas" jalo del cabello de Mugi, la chica demostraba dolor, lo que le era bastante satisfactorio, aventó a la chica contra la pared, el sonido de la espalda de Mugi se hizo escuchar, Mugi cayo al suelo deslizándose por la pared y se empezó a reír.

"te gusta martirizarte ¿cierto?" La mayor no comprendía, porque aquella niña, parecía tan confiada "¿a que te referís?"

"Sawako se preocupa por mi" miro a Sawako, quería terminar de confirmar que no era la única sintiéndose de esa manera, un tanto enamorada "¿cierto?" Sawako no dijo nada pero una sonrisa de tranquilidad se dibujo en su rostro "por mas que me golpees ó trates de obligar a Sawako, sus pensamientos o sus sentimientos no van a cambiar, bueno eso espero" su mirada su nubló y no supo mas.

"te gustan las chicas indiscretas y atrevidas ¿cierto?" dijo mientras llevaba a la rubia en sus brazos, la puso en el suelo, cerca de la peli café, empezó a desabotonar el uniforma

"¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?" bastante preocupada, hace unos minutos solo le preocupa el dolor de sus muñecas y ahora el corazón se le salía de pensar que la dañaría, y estaba tan enfermamente obsesionada, que pensar que aquella mujer tocara el cuerpo de su tonta rubia, le podría el alma, era tan idiota, siempre al final tenía que depender de alguien mas, no podía ni siquiera defender a la chica que le gustaba.

"lo entendí, por una parte traes mucha razón, yo… soy una mal agradecida" dijo con la mirada al suelo

"me sacaste de aquel orfanato y yo, mira como termino pagándote, obligándote a hacer este tipo de cosas" levanto su rostro "hay que ver que soy idiota"

"que bueno que lo vas entendiendo, pero sabes que debo castigarte ¿cierto?" Sawako asintió, debía llevarle el juego, por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para pensar en alguna manera de soltarse de ahí.

Mugi estaba inconsciente, Ima tocaba cada parte que se le ocurría, era carne tierna, su nariz se arrastraba por aquel suave abdomen, llego hasta la ropa interior acaricio con sus dedos

"sabes que ella se sentirá incomoda cierto, ella no esta húmeda, esto puede que le duela un poco" aparto la ropa interior de Mugi y metió los dedos en la vagina de la chica, estaba caliente y había una escases de humedad, movió sus dedos con fuerza, sabia que al despertar aquella niña iba sentir un dolor bastante molesto, y ver la cara de Sawako sentirse miserable le divertía, o por lo menos ver que ella sentía un poco lo que ella.

"déjala, ella no tiene nada que ver, ella trabajo como mi asistente para que yo le ayudara como volver con su novia" Ima le miro, un poco desgastada

"lo sé, pero te equivocaste en algo, te enamoraste de ella ¿o me equivoco?" Sawako se sonrió

"ah" asintió "la muy idiota me hizo sentir, después que yo ya había sellado esa parte de mi vida, y mira que ponerme en esta estúpida situación, justo cuando me prostituyo con una enferma mental" suspiro "¿Quién será mas idiota? ¿Ella por enamorarme o yo por enamorarme?"

"¿es así como ves todo lo que doy? ¿Mi amor lo ves de esa manera?" cuestiono dolida por aquel comentario, todo lo que ella se había esforzado, darle lo mejor apoyarla, para que viniera una niña a quitarle todo sin dar nada, no era justo, eso era ser muy mal agradecido, ella en definitiva no había valorado todo lo que había hecho por mantener aquel amor activo, se levantó tambaleando de sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas

"vaya que sos una mujer muy injusta, tratar mi amor de esa manera" decía mientras se acercaba un poco tambaleando "yo me esforcé, te ame con sinceridad"

"es cierto, lo se Ima san, lo sé" dijo con un tono lastimoso, sabía que todo lo que le daba era para que estuviera con ella, sin ella no hubiera llegado adonde estaba, pero cayo en su estúpido error, de volver enamorarse, semejante idiota

"pero no conozco la manera, no conozco la manera de dejar de sentirme así con respecto a ella, me gusta, me obsesiona, me excita, me enloquece, me enternece, simplemente me encanta"

Su cabello café estaba entre las manos de Ima, dolía, ella tenía suficiente fuerza para lastimarla, pero aunque lo hiciera, no recordaba haber leído en algún lado, la manera de dejar de querer a alguien, sin importar cuanto tiempo tenia de conocerle, cuando se quería a alguien simplemente se quería.

"Ella jamás se esforzó para hacerte llegar lejos, así como lo he hecho yo, jamás soporto humillaciones por vos" estaba furiosa y dolida, eso era peor que una traición

"¿esto no cuenta? Ser humillada por vos, y si lo se, se ha esforzado nada por mi, es que simplemente no necesita hacerlo, yo le quiero, así, adolescente, tarada, un poco descuidada a veces, friki, así como es me agrada, es un hecho que no cambiara por que me golpees ó la lastime, podes patalear todo lo que desees pero no cambiaría nada"

Se escuchó toser, por obviedad supieron que era Mugi, Ima le ignoro, estaba débil y era una chiquilla ¿Qué podría hacerle?

Mugi se rió, Ima había llegado al punto de parecerle ridícula, aunque eran sus celos de ver a Ima tocando y metiendo la lengua dentro de la boca de Sawako

"deberías tener un poco de orgullo" dijo tosiendo, Ima se enfureció Sawako lo notaba en la mirada

"deberías tener un poco de amor propio" contesto Ima a la joven rubia, tomo del cabello a Sawako le beso de nuevo, su otra mano se deslizaba por el cuello de la oji café, su mano se dirigía a uno de los senos de Sawako, ni siquiera lo pensó, fue un impulso ahí estaba Mugi, estrellándole un jarrón de porcelana fina en la cabeza a Ima, después de ver caer a Ima, Mugi se quedo congelada

"¡Busca las llaves!" sugirió Sawako sacando a la rubia del trance en que estaba, Mugi empezó a buscarla en la ropa de Ima, encontró las pequeñas llaves, lo más rápido que pudo, quito las esposas que tenían a Sawako presa.

Sawako tomo de la mano a Mugi, y salieron por una puerta de emergencia, Sawako estaba helada, la mano de Mugi estaba cálida, lo que empezó a tranquilizar su afligido corazón al darse cuenta, había en cada grada y elevador, un par de hombres con gafas oscuras, empezaron a subir, estaban exhaustas.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto al ver a Sawako detenerse y sentarse en una de esas tantas gradas

"no es justo, que pases por esto, solo te saco de aquí y no vamos a vernos más" Mugi se levanto, la mirada de la rubia es filosa, lo que puso alerta a Sawako, Mugi puso su frente con la de Sawako

"No estoy arriesgándome para no verte mas, si no para verte siempre, así que anda viendo bien, que vas a hacer, porque vas a tener que aguantarme" los brazos de Sawako le rodearon y le abrazaron

"resultaste ser linda después de todo" Mugi levanto una ceja, Sawako se sonrió, y luego le beso

"gracias, gracias" se levanto, tomo la mano de Mugi y siguieron subiendo

"¿Por qué subimos? No vamos a tener salida entre mas subamos" pregunto a Sawako se le escuchaba agitada de la subida

"hay un puente, arriba, hay un puente que conecta los sistemas eléctricos de los edificios alrededor, por eso esta pequeña zona es llamada la gran estrella"

Se escucharon disparos cuando salieron a la azotea de aquel edificio, habían antenas, cisternas, Sawako tomo a Mugi la jalo se escondieron tras una cisterna

"¡todo! ¡Acabas de perder todo!" Se empezó a reír "hasta la vida, porque voy a matarla para que te sintas miserable como yo, si Sawako no es mía tampoco tuya, estúpida mocosa"

El cuerpo de Mugi se volvió tembloroso, pensar que ella llegaría a tal extremo, de lastimar a la misma Sawako, era un poco temeroso, además ella era pequeña y no tenía nada, era un rival débil, excepto porque ella era correspondida, aunque su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón latía a mil por la excitación y por el miedo, sintió la mano de Sawako sobre su cabeza, le hizo volver a verla, y le beso

"no te creas que dejare que te pase algo, no ahora que ya acepte que me fascinas" beso de nuevo, las manos de Mugi seguían temblando pero no con demasía, Sawako noto que Mugi logro calmarse, pero aun no sabía como haría para salir de ahí, mucho menos para sacar a Mugi de ahí, aunque era demasiado atrevida, ella era una adolescente después de todo.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer, aunque cernía empezaba a ser molesta, le bloqueaba un poco la visión y sus lentes se empañaban, estaba segura que la posibilidad de salir vivas de ahí era casi nula, se asomo para ver, Ima estaba apoyada en la puerta que llevaba al puente de conexiones, entre los 5 edificios que estaban, de cualquier manera, tenían que pasar sin que Mugi saliera lastimada, pero parecía que sus neuronas estaban de asueto y no le ayudaban en darle alguna idea.

"Voy a distraerla, vas a correr y vas a hacer varias estaciones, tras las cisternas, debes lograr llegar hacia la puerta donde ella esta" explico el plan improvisado

"no, no voy a dejarte hacer eso, es una locura, peor aun es estúpido" cuestiono aquella idea

"¿Alguna idea?" Mugi bajo la cabeza, Sawako puso sus manos en las mejías de la rubia, levanto el rostro de la chica, le dio un beso suave y delicioso, su boca disfruto de cada detalle del labio inferior de su tonta adolescente, se sonrió satisfecha, no tenía nada que perder, estaba completa, aquella tranquilidad al besar a alguien, no era algo común, solo lo sentías con alguien importante, y esa persona importante era Mugi, su rubia fanática de la repostería y te, una friki total, si ¿Qué tenía para perder? Nada.

Salió detrás de la cisterna en la que se escondía, de su mano, venia Mugi, Sawako sonrió orgullosa, era esa palabra lo que determinaba sus sentimientos en ese momento, escucho un grito de furia de Ima, seguía caminando, escuchaba disparos, aunque su corazón latía a mil, no podía dar su brazo a torcer y conociendo a Mugi, ella mucho menos lo haría, la apoyaría y así fue, sin saber como o de donde, solo vieron a Ima caer, si tomarle mucha importancia, mas bien seria ignorando su curiosidad pasaron sobre el cuerpo, entro hacia su objetivo, estaba algo pálida y Mugi también, bajaron la azotea del edificio vecino de donde venían, tomaron el ascensor, en el lapso de unos 5 a 10 minutos, terminaron de llegar al vestíbulo de aquel edificio, y salieron del mismo, caminaron hacia el primer lado que se les ocurría, el silencio reinaba, estaban finalizando la cuadra iban a pasar la calle, un auto negro polarizad, se puso frente a ellas, la ventana del auto bajo, unos ojazos verdes y conocidos, una morena bastante sexy

"suban" dijo muy seria y firme, Sawako obedeció y Mugi le siguió, la chica manejo en silencio estuvieron en carretera media hora, ella se estaciono, frente había una cafetería.

"vamos" bajando del auto, las otras dos entendieron al verla bajar, también lo hicieron, entraron a la pequeña cafetería ordeno comida suficiente.

"Coman algo, Sawako estás pálida, no debes preocuparte" dijo tocando la nariz de la peli café y luego puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Mugi "Tranquilas, no va a pasar nada grave, yo me encargare" ambas abrieron sus ojos confusas

"¿de que?" indago Sawako

"Sobre Ima, Sawako, Sobre Ima, fui yo la que le hizo caer, nunca me agrado" sonrió con una mezcla de melancolía y culpa

"no debiste hacer…" fue interrumpida

"Sawako, te arriesgaste porque amabas a la nena" dijo señalando con su mirada a Mugi, esta un tanto avergonzada y molesta miro hacia la ventana con un pequeño rubor en sus mejías "yo también me arriesgue porque te amo, suena un poco estúpido porque quedamos que éramos solo conocidas, pero me enamore, y bueno, no podía dejar que te lastimara" se rio burlona "y prefiero perder con una adolescente que con una enferma como esa" se levanto, dejo unas llaves en la mesa, y dejo una nota, se acerco a Sawako y le dio un beso, inmediatamente Mugi se metió y le separo, la chica se rio, Mugi le parecía tierna, era una digna adolescente, se separo, salió de aquel restaurante.

"no debiste responderle su beso" reclamo celosa, Sawako se sonrió por un momento ella había dejado de pensar en aquel incidente

"bueno, n-no soy de hierro, no te molestes, por lo visto no le veré mas"

"¿te molesta eso?" cuestiono curiosa

"no, solo me trae recuerdos, ella menciono la vez que nos conocimos, que cuando ella se despidiera con un beso como el de hoy, no le vería mas nunca, se fue exactamente como vino, de un momento a otro" abrazo a Mugi "me alegro que estés bien"

"¿Qué pasara ahora?" pregunto algo preocupada

"nada, ella dijo que se encargaría, ella parece ser una persona importante, dejémoslo así, llama a tu padre, menciónale que pasaras la noche fuera" sonrió y beso a la rubia, fueron interrumpidas por un joven camarero

"no se permiten demostraciones impropias en este lugar, aunque haciendo la aclaración no tiene nada que ver conmigo" Sawako se levanto de la mesa, jalo a Mugi consigo

"gracias" terminaron de salir del local

Sintió húmeda su espalda baja, sonrió soñolienta aun, pero no le importaba ser levantada por ese beso húmedo, abrió sus ojos se volvió hacia Sawako "buenos días, ¿despertaste hace mucho?"

Sawako asintió, no mucho, solo que te vi desnuda y me apeteció besarte, es todo rio infantil, aquel momento era único y tan intimo, no sabia que pasaría cuando regresen a su lugar, pero en ese momento estaban felices, ella estaba muy feliz, tomaron la ducha juntas, sus cuerpos pegados, gemidos, rostros dulcemente colorados, si lleno de azúcar por doquier, pero era el momento mas pleno de su vida, no importaba nada, le gustaba, la quería estaba fascinada con la adolescente boba esa.

Sexy, Sawako lo era, su cuerpo era hermoso, sus senos suaves, el roce de su cuerpo con el suyo, era muy agradable, estaba enamorada, no importaba si aquel amor tan fuerte que sentían, no era para siempre, era perfecto, y solo por aquellas horas, no le importaba, lo tomaba, aquel exquisito acto, aquellos segundos de plenitud, no se arrepentiría de eso, en ningún momento de su vida, se abrazo con ella, le beso, el agua caía suave sobre ellas, y sus cuerpos cálidos se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro.

Pasaron 4 años desde aquel incidente, no sabían nada, y no iban a buscar nada, preferían enterrar todo aquello, Mugi estudiaba culinaria experta en repostería, llevaba segundo año en la escuela de gastronomía, y Sawako, se dedicaba a la música, produjo el primer disco de las HTT y ganaba suficiente dinero para sobrevivir y darse sus lujos, uno de esos lujos era tener una linda novia, con la que vivía hace un año.

Mugi entro "¿Qué ves?" Pregunto al ver la televisión encendida

"la encontraron" la rubia no entendía nada de lo que Sawako decía

"¿a quien?" cuestionó confusa

"a Ima, la encontraron, estaba en un bosque, encontraron un cuerpo, y respondía al de Ima, fue encontrado por unos exploradores"

"no se si alegrarme, no tengo idea de como sentirme" ambas vieron a la persona que daba declaraciones, un agente investigador, daba respuesta y hablaba del caso, Mugi y Sawako se miraron, ella aquella chica, ella lo planeo todo, con lujo de detalles, ahora todo estaba resuelto, aclarado y enterrado.

Apagaron el televisor, Sawako tomo su agenda y Mugi tomo un libro, estaban apoyadas cada una con la espalda de la otra, ambas se sonreían, aquel temor de que aquella mujer regresara, había finalizado, estaban tranquilas, ahora podían seguir sus vidas sin preocuparse por ella.

"¿Te apetece un pastel de queso?" Sawako sin quitar sus ojos de su agenda

"me apetece" contesto, Mugi se levanto dejándola caer

"Deberías alistarte, mi padre vendrá a visitarnos, no quiero que sepa que resultaste una perezosa"

"¿perezosa?" jalo a Mugi hacia el sofá de nuevo, haciéndola quedar acostada en el mismo

"pero no te quejas de esta perezosa cuando se mete entre tus piernas ¿cierto?" Mugi levanto una de sus cejas

"eso no tiene nada que ver ¬/¬" Sawako se echo a reír, ella era linda, y era muy feliz a su lado.

"Sawako, en verdad me siento feliz a tu lado" la empujo quedando ella sobre Sawako "Sobre todo cuando te veo preocupada por la visita de mi padre" se levanto y fue hacia la cocina "¡prepárate!"

"Bien" se levanto desganada y fue por una ducha, y así continuó la tarde, a esperas del padre de Mugi, y cuando el estaba Sawako tratando de impresionarlo y el haciendo el implacable, Mugi muriendo de risa por la situación, pensaba en lo feliz que era, esperaba que su madre estuviera feliz por ella.

Fin.

Espero no haya estado tan malo, mi parte mas difícil son los finales, bueno gracias para quienes me leen aun y para quienes leyeron este fic, besos y gracias, espero algún review.


End file.
